All The Small Things
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Ron tendrá que enfretar un GRAN problema y Hermione lo carga al problema obvio . Lean :D
1. Chapter 1

All The Small Things

_All The Small Things_

**1º-Los Preparativos**

Una vivienda con varias habitaciones añadidas luego de ser hecha la casa, oscilaba peligrosamente por estar tan torcida. Probablemente era por la cantidad de personas que había en la casa; no sólo se encontraban los únicos cuatro miembros que aún no se habían mudado, sino también todos los que vivían en esa casa antes de mudarse por razones de trabajo y algunos amigos de la familia. La causa de tanto amontonamiento de gente era la boda del hijo más grande de los Weasley: Bill.

Ron miraba correr a todo el mundo de un lado a otro; la boda era mañana por la tarde y tenían todo a medio hacer (ya saben como son todos los Weasley y se pueden imaginar si hay muchos en una misma casa), por ejemplo, aún faltaban muchas decoraciones y los vestidos tanto de las chicas como las túnicas de los hombres todavía no estaban compradas; todo eso entre otras cosas.

Él, por otra parte, esa tarde después del almuerzo, se estaba dedicando a hacer los arreglos florales junto con Hermione, Harry y Ginny, sentados en el piso de la cocina; alrededor de ellos había miles de flores de todas clases y unas cien canastitas de color dorado.

-Odio hacer todo a mano-declaró Ginny, peleando con las espinas de las rosas blancas, que debía poner en una canastita.

-Yo también-afirmó Harry, haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero con unas rosas rojas-. Sólo faltan unos días para que pueda usar magia... ¡qué suerte que tienen algunos!-agregó, mirando significativamente a Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno... no tanta...-dijo Ron. Él había tenido problemas con el hechizo que utilizaba para sacar las espinas de las rosas.

-Ya te dije que era fácil de hacer el hechizo... Si prestaras la atención debida...-declaró Hermione. Ella ya había arreglado unos treinta arreglos florales, mientras que los demás iban por el quinto. El problema era que ya había empezado hacia tres horas.

-¿Yo no presto la atención debida?-preguntó Ron, un poco enfadado, peligrosamente y sin darse cuenta se paró. Harry y Ginny se miraron; una inminente pelea se venía.

-Bueno... no... nunca-contestó Hermione, sinceramente, parándose también.

-¿O SERA QUE TU ME LO ESTAS ENSEÑANDO MAL, A PROPOSITO?-ladró Ron, enojado, pero sin saber el porqué exacto.

-Encima que te ayudo, ¿te quejas?-replicó Hermione con tono de que no le daba importancia, pero se podía ver en su mirada los ojos brillosos.

-¡¡SI!!-gritó Ron en respuesta.

Hermione no lo soportó más y se fue de la cocina llorando. Ginny tiró su canasta, le dirigió una mirada furtiva de culpa a Ron y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Esta vez si lo has logrado...-opinó Harry, aún sentado.

Ron pateó una de las canastas, pero en vez de desquitar en ella la rabia que sentía, le produjo dolor. Estaba descalzo y se había clavado una espina en el pie. Se sentó nuevamente en el piso.

-¿Qué he logrado qué?-preguntó de mal humor.

-Hacer llorar a Hermione...

-¿Y?-volvió a preguntar Ron, como si no le importara. Pero realmente si lo hacia.

-No-contestó Harry, mirando a su amigo- la veía llorar enfrente de nosotros, por una discusión contigo, desde que estábamos en primero...

-Ya se le pasará...-dijo no muy convencido.

Ron se quedó pensando lo que le dijo Harry. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo podía haberle gritado así a el amor de su vida? ¿Cómo podía ser tan animal?

-_Espini_!-pronunció Ron. El hechizo por fin le había salido, pero aún tenía el desasosiego de haberle gritado a Hermione. El conjuro le sacó las espinas a todas las rosas, e incluso la de su pie salió-. Reparo!

Todos lo arreglos se hicieron dejando a Ron y a Harry en medio de un montón de espinas.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?-preguntó Harry, exasperado.

-Tenía que pelar con Hermione para que me acordara... la vez que me lo enseñó... también me gritó... _fregoteo_!

Con este último conjuro, las espinas desaparecieron dejando ningún rastro. Cuidadosamente, Ron y Harry pusieron los futuros centros en las cajas que estaban arriba de la mesa. Ron agarró un marcador, cerró la caja y puso "Boda de Fleur y Bill".

-¿Ahora que debemos hacer?-preguntó Harry.

-Espera-contestó Ron, sacando del bolsillo de su vaquero un pedazo de pergamino escrito por su mamá-. Debemos ir a comprar las túnicas de gala y los trajes para nosotros...

-¿Significa que debemos ir en Polvos Flu?-inquirió Harry, temiendo la respuesta. Ese transporte no era su favorito.

-Mmm, me temo que sí...

Luego de tomar dinero y calzarse con las zapatillas, Ron se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala y sacó un poco de polvos Flu. Primero pasó Harry, quien antes de entrar se había sacado sus lentes. Espero que no haya rastro de llamas verdes y se metió él.

-¡Callejón Diagon!-gritó con voz energética.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, Ron cayó estrepitosamente en piso del mugriento Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Vamos? Debo ir a buscar dinero de mi bóveda-dijo Harry cuando lo vio llegar, mientras se limpiaba.

-Sí, vamos-aceptó Ron, levantándose y limpiándose.

Pasaron por el bar vacío (estaba así porque era tarde ya) hasta el pequeño patio cerrado con los tachos de basura; luego de tocar correctamente los ladrillos, el callejón Diagon apareció ante sus ojos. Primero fueron a Gringotts a buscar dinero en la bóveda de Harry y luego se dirigieron a "Madame Malkin: Túnicas Para Todas Ocasiones".

-¿Qué desean, queridos?-dijo una bruja regordeta y sonriente, que estaba en el mostrador.

-Tenemos un casamiento-contestó Ron-. Necesitamos túnicas de Gala y los trajes...

-¿Te refieres a la boda Weasley, no?-preguntó la bruja. Ron asistió y ella dijo:-. ¡Todos hablan de eso y están emocionados! Tú eres uno de los hermanos, ¿no?.

-Sí-respondió Ron.

Luego de la pequeña charla, la bruja los condujo a través de la tienda hasta el fondo y les dijo:

-¿Saben que color quieren?

-Eh... no-contestaron a unísono.

Después de pararse sobre un cascabel, que le pusieran un par de alfileres y probarse muchas prendas, Ron y Harry salieron de la tienda una hora y media después con unos trajes color negro (muy elegantes y los sacos eran con un estilo muy mago, no usarían corbata), con camisas y unas túnicas color azul oscuro para Ron y verde oscuro para Harry (según la bruja combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de cada uno). Cuando volvían se cruzaron con cinco chicas y una señora, una de ellas tenía los ojos rojos. Eran Hermione, Ginny, Fleur (quien dirigía una mirada desdeñosa a todo el callejón), la señora Weasley, Angelina Jonhson (novia de Fred) y Katie Bell (novia de George).

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó alegremente Ginny-. ¿Acaban de comprar sus túnicas?

-Eh... sí-dijo Ron, acalorado. No quería ver esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con reproche.

-Bueno, ya vayan a casa-anunció la señora Weasley-. Nosotras iremos a comprar las túnicas y a prepararnos para la boda... Bill no puede ver a Fleur antes de la boda así que nos quedaremos aquí en callejón, además estamos más cerca del lugar...

-Está Bien...-respondió Ron y luego cayó en la cuenta y dijo:-¿o sea que estaremos todos los hombres solos?

-Sí-contestó la señora Weasley-. Hay comida en la heladera.

Se despidieron de las chicas (Ron aún ignorando los ojos de Hermione) y se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante. Al volver, cayeron el frío piso de la Madriguera.

-¡Por fin llegaron!-dijo el señor Weasley al verlos llegar. Levaba puesto un delantal para cocinar-. La cena está lista.

Se sentaron dejando los trajes para el día siguiente allí en la cocina; fue una cena muy rara considerando que sólo se encontraban los varones Weasley (todos excepto Percy, quien aún no había hecho las paces con la familia, pero aún así estaba invitado) y Harry; pues hablaron de temas que no podían hablar cuando estaban las mujeres porque chillaban: Quidditch, la fiesta de soltero de Bill, donde Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley no fueron porque, en el caso de los chicos, por ser muy jóvenes y en el caso del señor Weasley por ser viejo. Comieron una cena deliciosa que había preparado la señora Weasley antes de irse.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...-anunció el señor Weasley cuando ya habían terminado el postre y miró su reloj: marcaba las doce- mañana será un día largo...

Todos se fueron a dormir. Ron se acostó en su cama con el pijama puesto y esperó que la casa se llenara de silencio para cometer su plan. Fue hacia las dos de la mañana cuando en la casa no había más que el ruido del espíritu del ático, que curiosamente se estaba portando bien.

Lentamente, se dirigió hasta la pieza de Ginny, donde dormían ella y Hermione. Entró en la habitación ordenada y pintada de color violeta y comenzó a revolver entre las cosas de Hermione "por algún lado tiene que estar... todas tienen uno..." pensaba mientras revolvía en la mesita de luz. Sacó un pequeño librito de color rosado con las iniciales "H. J. G" en la tapa con letras doradas. Era el diario de Hermione.

Ron lo abrió, afortunadamente no tenía ni candado ni ningún hechizo para no leerlo. La primera hoja databa del día del baile de Navidad, ocurrido hacía, más ó menos, tres años atrás; tenía caligrafía muy esmerada:

"25/12

_Querido Diario:  
Hoy hubiese sido unos de los días más lindos de vida... Fue mi primer beso y fue con Viktor Krum (siempre había soñado que fuera Ron)... pero desgraciadamente no lo fue y la culpa fue de Ron... discutimos y todo por sus celos..."  
_  
Y el texto seguía, pero no quiso leer más. ¡Se había besado con Vicky!. Eso no le hacía gracia... tampoco le hacía gracia haber arruinado unos de los mejores momentos de Hermione en su vida... aún así fuesen con Krum.

Siempre pensó que ella no había besado a nadie y que sólo su hermana le había dicho (dicho es una manera de decir porque se lo había gritado enfadada) para hacerlo reaccionar y no que era verdad.

Por otra parte, el diario lo había dejado anonadado. ¿Ella quería besarlo a él?. Volvió a abrir el diario y encontró el día que él se había puesto de novio con Lavender. Curiosamente la pagina estaba bañada en lágrimas:

"21/10

_Querido Diario:  
Me acabo de enterar de una monumental mala noticia: Ron se puso de novio, y ¿a que no adivinas con quién?.  
¡Con Lavender! ¡Como si ella fuera lo suficiente inteligente para pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo!._

Y eso no es todo, luego de que se pusieran de novios Ron la trajo para contarnos a Harry y a mí lo que acaba de hacer... como estaba enojada le tiré unos pajaritos...

Estoy triste por no poder hacer nada al respecto..."

Seguía, pero al igual que con el otro texto no lo siguió. Le dolía que Hermione hubiese estado sufriendo por él... Entonces abrió el diario nuevamente y leyó, también tenia las letras borradas:

"22/07

_Querido Diario:  
Hoy hemos peleado nuevamente. No sé que le pasa a Ronald, últimamente pelea por cualquier cosa. No sé que quiere demostrar".  
_  
Esta vez el texto si lo terminó. Se sentía pésimo. Guardó todo en su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama, pero no se durmió rápidamente como solía hacer. Estaba triste, tardó horas en conciliar el sueño.

--

_A/N: Hola a todos! Como están? Yo sé que dije que esta historia la publicaría después de terminar "Cayendo en Tu Amor", pero no me resistí... Esta NO va tener nada que ver con la otra, para los que son nuevos, así que no se preocupen en leerla... si no quieren, claro..._

El título del fic es el de una canción de Blink-182, NO tiene que ver con la canción, pero si el titulo me pareció apropiado...

El fic va ser una comedia en principal... sólo este capitulo no tiene comedia...

Bueno, dejen reviews!!

Un Beso, Anna Diggory


	2. Chapter 2

**2º- La Confesión.**

Al día siguiente, a Ron lo despertaron muy temprano para su gusto. Tras que no había podido dormir bien por la culpabilidad que sentía de hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione, se tenía que levantar temprano para terminar de preparase para la boda. Quien tenía la difícil tarea de despertarlo fue Harry, que por más cosas que hiciera su amigo no despertaba.

-¡Los Chudley Cannons ganaron la euro copa!-gritó en su oído, acto siguiente se ganó la almohada en su cara, pero ya Ron estaba despierto. Su misión estaba lograda-¡Baja a desayunar!-le gritó a su amigo al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación a modo de evitar un nuevo almohadonzazo.

Ron se levantó muy malhumorado y fue a darse una ducha con la intención de mejorar su humor. Por suerte, lo logró y luego bajó a desayunar. Allí ya estaban el señor Weasley, Bill (con su cara de mal transformación de lobo), Charlie, los mellizos y Harry.

-¡Ya era hora, hermanito!-exclamó Fred cuando lo vio llegar.

-Cállate-contestó Ron de mal talante.

-Oh, el prefectito ha peleado con su querida Hermione-canturreó George con malicia.

-Cállate-volvió a responder Ron, sentándose en la mesa y tomando sus huevos cocidos que le pasaba su padre.

-Oh, vamos, Ronnie-imploró Fred, hablando como si Ron fuera un niño chiquito-, ¿cuándo le dirás a Hermione que la quieres?

-Eso no te incumbe-le contestó Ron, enfadado, comiendo el tocino y metiendo en la pata al mismo tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir que te gusta-dijo George y luego chocó las manos con su gemelo.

El humor de Ron no mejoró en el desayuno ni tampoco después. Los mellizos le decían la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero él se negaba a decir que eran verdad. ¿Cuándo le diría a Hermione que la quería? Ni él lo sabía.

Al terminar de desayunar, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a hacer cosas, cuando Ron se dispuso a juntar los platos Bill, que no se había levantado ni había hablado en el desayuno, le dijo:

-Deberías apurar las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ron.

-Hermione NO te va a esperar para siempre-siguió Bill, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Ron. Sin decir más, se levantó y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

Mientras que Ron lavaba los platos pensaba en lo que Bill le había dicho. Y tenía razón. ¿Qué pasaría si "Vicky" volvía a Inglaterra? Seguro que ella iría corriendo a los brazos de ése. Según lo que pensaba Ron, Viktor Krum era mucho mejor partido que él. Y había otro problema: ¿Qué pasaba si ella lo rechazaba? Ron jamás se lo olvidaría y estaría dolido para siempre. Pensando en todo esto no se dio cuenta que había roto varios platos. Los arregló con un movimiento de varita y fue a hacer sus propias cosas.

*******-------*****-------*****------****------*****------******-------***

La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente para desgracia de Ron, pues estaba muy desdichado. Hacia las cuatro de la tarde todos terminaron de hacer sus cosas y el señor Weasley los mandó a prepararse porque la boda era a las seis de la tarde y todos debían bañarse en dos baños.

Una vez que Ron se bañó, se puso el traje y la túnica de gala que había comprado en el negocio de Madame Malkin, bajó a la sala de estar. Todos ya lo estaban esperando allí peinados y arreglados como nunca. Antes de marcharse, el señor Weasley los puso alrededor de la caja donde estaban los centro de mesa del día anterior.

-Papá, ¿qué...?

-Es un traslador, hermanito-contestó Fred por su padre como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y está auto...?

-¡Ya le saltó la vena de perfecto!-exclamó George, pero al ver la cara de su padre, agregó:-Digo, prefecto...

-Sí, Ronnie, está autorizado...-dijo, desdeñoso Fred.

-Bueno, ¿tienen todo?-cambió de tema el señor Weasley. Los chicos asistieron, acercándose a la caja-. A la cuenta de tres: Uno... Dos... -todos tocaban la caja- ¡TRES!

Como si un gancho los agarraran del ombligo, los Weasley y Harry sintieron como sus pies se despegaban de la tierra y luego de una ráfaga de viento caían parados en un mullido césped. Ron se quedó mudo. Todo estaba decorado muy bonito en el campo donde Fleur y Bill decidieron realizar su boda: "Le Pettit" en el valle de Godric. Unas alegres haditas de color blanco decoraban el patio junto a lazos del mismo color, sillas y mesas a tono, flores y los centros de mesas recién puestos por arte de magia en las pequeñas mesas grupales y el más grande en la principal donde se sentarían Fleur, Bill y los padres de estos. En el centro había una larga fila de asientos que giraban a un improvisado, pero lindo altar; esas sillas luego de la ceremonia se sacarían y se convertirían en la pista de baile. Bill llevaba puesto una hermosa túnica negra con bordes dorados y un traje- esmoquin; a pesar de ser mitad lobo por el incidente ocurrido en Junio pasado, se veía muy guapo.

Aún no había llegado nadie, así que Bill comenzó a caminar nervioso mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo. Pero eso NO cuenta a los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa si me deja en el altar? Nadie quiere estar con un mitad lobo...-decía angustiado.

-Hijo, no te preocupes-le contestó el señor Weasley pacíficamente-. Todo saldrá bien...

-William-dijo en ese momento Fred, serio e imitando a Percy-, querido hermano, lamento informarte que eso NO es un impedimento para estar con alguien...

-En serio, Hermano de mi alma William,-dijo su gemelo dándole la razón e imitando a Percy-mira al profesor Lupin... está con Tonks y a ella no le importa lo que sea...

Era la primera vez que Ron veía a sus hermanos comportándose como personas mayores, pero todo lo bueno dura poco...

-Es cierto-afirmó Fred-, no impide que tengan una vida amorosa y sexual divertida...

-Pasional...-continuó George.

-Salvaje...

-Fogosa...

-Ardiente...

-¡Ya cállense!-gritó el señor Weasley-¿No pueden comportarse?

Pero alguien estalló en risas y encontraron a Bill riéndose como un maniático y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si... no... son ellos... ¿Quién... me... alegraría... papá?-dijo mientras reía- ¿Con Percy?

Todos rieron y pararon cuando el primer invitado llegó: un amigo de Bill del trabajo. Después de que llegara él todos comenzaron caer: Remus Lupin con Tonks (parecían muy contentos), varios amigos de Bill, amigas de Fleur (que hablaban un francés muy rápido), más familia Weasley (tíos, tías), varios miembros de la Orden, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore (A/N: para quien no lo sepa, omití este detalle en la historia), los padres de Fleur y Gabrielle (la hermana), la familia de Fleur, y otros más.

A lo último llegaron la señora Weasley (con elegante vestido rojo con túnica a juego), Angelina y Katie (la primera vestida de verde pastel y la otra vestida de celeste pastel). Ginny, Fleur y Hermione estaban preparando a Fleur porque eran las damas de honor. La señora Weasley se acercó a Ron, sacando un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica, y le preguntó:

-¿Tú conoces a Gabrielle Delaclour?

-Más ó menos-respondió-, es la hermana de Fleur.

-Ella es la madrina-dijo la señora Weasley-, ¿puedes buscarla y decirle que Fleur quiere que vaya? Debo saludar a los invitados...

-Está bien-expuso Ron-. ¿Vamos Harry?

-Sí-dijo Harry.

Caminaron entre los invitados hasta que encontraron a Gabrielle, quien se hallaba con sus padres. De la niña de nueve años que ellos habían conocido cuando estaban en cuarto quedaba poco: estaba mucho más alta y sus facciones habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo, una larga cabellera rubia detrás. Llevaba puesto un vestido de satén gris. Por otra parte, los padres de Fleur eran muy refinados; la señora Delaclour era alta y parecía realmente una veela y el señor Delaclour era más alto y rubio con los ojos celestes.

-Gabrielle...-saludaron Ron y Harry-Señores Delaclour...

-Hola, -devolvió Gabrielle con una sonrisa. No sabía porqué pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica, Ron tuvo el impulso de hacer el ridículo- mamá, papá este es el de Bill y él es del que les contó .

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y recordó que Harry le contó que Fleur era mitad veela, lo cual le hacía indicar que Gabrielle también lo era.

-Fleur te busca-aclaró Ron. La chica se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la pequeña casa donde Fleur esperaba que la boda comience.

-Gracias -dijo el señor Delaclour-, por a mi hija hace años antes...

-De nada, señor-alegó Harry, medio cohibido-. Ron también ayudó.

-Sí…-dijo la señora Delaclour, pellizcándole los cachetes de la cara-. Con le gustas a Gabrielle...

Por suerte, Harry y Ron se salvaron porque el señor Weasley empezó a llamar a todos para que se sienten. Hicieron todo lo posible para sentarse adelante, pero lejos de los Delaclour, sino harían los planes de casamiento para Ron con Gabrielle en ese momento.

El sacerdote, Charlie (que era el padrino) y Bill llegaron al altar y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Primero aparecieron las damas de honor: Ginny, una amiga de Fleur y Hermione, todas iban con el mismo vestido, pero de colores y peinados distintos. El vestido era largo ajustado en el busto y suelto por lo demás; Ginny usaba uno de color azul y un peinado muy simple, con una unión de dos mechones juntados en un hermoso broche, y lleno de rulos, y el maquillaje era muy simple con solo un poco de sobra celeste. La amiga de Fleur llevaba un vestido color malva con su pelo lacio castaño suelto por detrás y ligeramente más maquillada de lo que estaba Ginny. Gabrielle venía detrás de ellas, radiante.

Sin embargo, Hermione era la más producida.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete elegante y tenía unos mechones con rulitos sueltos. El vestido era color rosa y estaba mucho más maquillada que Ginny y la amiga de Fleur. Una sombra del mismo color que el vestido se posaba en sus párpados delicadamente y en sus labios había rouge de color rojo claro. Según Ron, parecía un ángel y eso lo dejó sin habla.

Fleur entró cuando las chicas ya se habían ubicado a un costado del altar. Tenía un vestido blanco muy elegante y, al parecer, caro. Una coronita de plata reinaba en cabeza ahora ondulada de la novia. Su futura cuñada estaba muy linda, pero Hermione estaba hermosa.

Todos se pararon hasta que Fleur llegó al altar y se sentaron de nuevo en sus asientos. Fleur agarró la mano de Bill, que aún parecía medio triste, con decisión.

Al ver que Ron no apartaba la vista de ella, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, olvidándose de que estaba enojada con él.

La ceremonia empezó con la profunda voz del cura:

-Queridos hermanos brujos y hechiceras: estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar este acontecimiento lleno de amor y alegría. Hoy celebraremos la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delaclour.

"Ahora debemos conocer, en nombre de Dios, sus votos matrimoniales... Fleur...

-Yo-empezó Fleur mirando a los ojos de Bill- Fleur Marie Delaclour te tomo a ti, Bill. No me lo que seas siempre que seas el Bill del que me quien me .

Todos en el jardín produjeron un exclamación de ternura. Sabían que lo decía más que nada porque realmente amaba a Bill. Nadie se contuvo mucho: Tonks lloraba ruidosamente de felicidad y Remus también lo hacía, pero silenciosamente, era muy importante para ellos ver algo así. La señora Weasley, por otra parte, lloriqueaba desde que la boda había comenzado, en el hombro de su esposo. Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle, las amigas de Bill y Fleur, Angelina, Katie, McGonagall y otras mujeres lloraban de la emoción de aquellas palabras y miraban con ternura a la pareja (menos mal que todas se habían aplicado un conjuro para que el maquillaje se quedara en su lugar). Los Weasley, Harry, Remus, Dumbledore y otros hombres miraban la conmovedora escena y lagrimeaban un poco.

-Yo-dijo Bill, conmovido aún- William Arthur Weasley prometo respetarte, cuidarte, amarte hasta que el mundo ya no tenga sentido y más...

Si pensaban que ya todos están llorando cuando había hablado Fleur se equivocan. Los lloriqueos de antes, por así decirlo, quedaron en el pasado recóndito. Todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS, lloraban a lagrima viva.

-Por el poder que me otorga Dios padre Todopoderoso-anunció el padre, secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo- yo los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora, los anillos...

Gabrielle le acercó las alianzas, el padre los bendijo y le entregó uno a cada uno.

-Con este anillo-expresó el cura, mientras Bill le ponía el anillo de oro a Fleur en el dedo índice-sellarán parte del amor que se tienen-Fleur repitió la misma operación de Bill-. Ahora puede besar a el novio...

Fleur se le echó encima de los brazos de Bill le dio un tierno beso en sus labios llenos de pelos. Pero no le importó. Realmente lo amaba.

*******---------*******---------*******----------********---------*******

Luego de quince minutos en que todos se compusieron de la trama emocional, comieron una comida deliciosa (pollo con distintas ensaladas) y Ron sentado con su familia podía ver a Hermione, sentada con Harry y unos amigos de Bill que la miraban con ojos deseosos, eso lo llenó de celos. Pero no hizo nada. No quería arruinar otra noche. Ya sabía lo que haría.

Después del postre (helado de muchos sabores), las mesas se corrieron dejando una gran pista de baile. Las Brujas de Macbeth entraron y se ubicaron en un costado donde no molestaran.

-¡Hola a todos los invitados y a la nueva pareja!-saludó la cantante principal y guitarrista-. Hoy tocaremos nuestras canciones más conocidas y algunas muggles que nos gustan...

Todo comenzó con un vals lento (conocido para el que haya estado en Hogwarts en el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos) que fue abierto por los recién casados, pronto se le unieron los señores Weasley y Delaclour (bailando con sus esposas), después Charlie y la amiga de Fleur dama de honor, luego Remus y Tonks (que se movían como si estuvieran sincronizados), McGonagall y Dumbledore, Fred y George con sus novias (en realidad comenzaron a bailar juntos y las chicas riéndose tomaron a sus parejas), Harry y Ginny, y las amigas y/ o amigos de la pareja.

Ron aprovechó que nadie lo miraba se acercó lenta y sigilosamente hacia Hermione. Estaba decidido en lo que haría.

-Ha sido una ceremonia hermosa-le dijo Ron en su oído.

Hermione casi más cae de la sorpresa que le dio Ron.

-¿Te asusté?-preguntó mientras la agarraba.

-No, me tomaste de sorpresa, Ron-sonrió Hermione. Estaban muy cerca...

-Mira, Hermione, yo quería pedirte...-empezó Ron, rompiendo el silencio y separándose de ella.

-Está bien-lo cortó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-, debías estar nervioso...

-No es por eso-le aclaró Ron, corriendo la vista para no mirarla a esos ojos grandes y castaños que lo tenían loco como una cabra-, yo siempre actúo así contigo y no te lo mereces... yo no debería tratarte así...-respiró hondo y asegurándose que nadie los veía, dijo en voz clara (aún sin mirarla), pero muy baja:-yo no te quiero sólo como mi amiga, Hermione... yo... emm... te amo...-lo último lo dijo con una voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que ella escuchara y la miró. Parecía muy emocionada.

-Yo, Ron...-tartamudeó, pero no se le ocurrió nada y acortó las distancias entre ella y Ron en un beso tierno y apasionado. Podían sentir como la calidez de sus labios los invadía a cada uno, mientras que la vergüenza quedaba atrás...

Estuvieron así hasta que una risa general los sobresaltó y se soltaron bruscamente.

Uno de los mellizos había hecho explotar el pastel de bodas y ahora los dos estaban cubiertos de crema mientras la señora Weasley los regañaba y Bill le decía a su madre que eso ya estaba previsto y el verdadero llegaría a última hora. Los mellizos se reían y comían la crema que tenía el otro en la cara con el dedo. Sus novias, entre risas, los separaron dándoles un beso en sus labios y los mandaron a cambiarse.

Volviendo a Ron y Hermione, ellos ya se habían separado y se reían de los gemelos, pero cuando los gemelos entraron a la casa se volvieron a mirar, cohibidos, mientras todos volvían al danza con una canción más movida.

-Yo, Ron, también te amo-anunció Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron la miró. Ya era hora de hacer algo concreto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Ron resuelto.

-Por supuesto, Ronald-aceptó Hermione, decidida.

-¿Bailamos?-dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione.

Hermione tomó la mano de su nuevo novio y comenzaron a bailar una melodía muy movida:

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating  
_  
-Bailas muy bien, Ron-le dijo Hermione, mientras le hacia dar vueltas y la canción daba un respiro porque la estaba cantando. La conocía.

-Gracias, tu también.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry  
me home_

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
_  
-No sabía que los muggles hicieran canciones así-dijo Ron.

-Ya lo sabes.

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me  
home

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
_  
-Jaja-se rió Hermione.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó confundido

-Me acuerdo del video de esta canción hecha por el grupo original... jajaja

-¿Qué es video?

-No importa, Ron, jaja... luego te cuento...

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me  
home_

Keep your head still, I'll be  
your thrill  
The night will go on, my little  
windmill  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me  
home  
Keep your head still, I'll be  
your thrill

The night will go on, the night  
will go on  
My little windmill.

Otra canción mucho más lenta y significativa comenzó a sonar por las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Esta canción es de una de nuestras canciones preferidas y va para todos los enamorados que...

Pero la cantante no pudo terminar porque Bill le hizo un seña para que la melodía dulce que había comenzado a sonar la cortara y se acercara. Bill le dijo algo en el oído junto a su esposa. La cantante sonrió, volvió a tomar el megáfono y anunció:

-La siguiente canción será interpretada, por pedido propio, por Fleur Weasley...

Tomó su guitarra, las demás integrantes sus instrumentos y una melodía dulce comenzó a sonar. Hermione rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ron y ó con los brazos el cuello de Ron y él la tomó de la cintura. Fleur se llevó en micrófono a la boca y comenzó a cantar una canción en francés muy bonita. Al parecer, Bill la entendía porque lloraba por su significado.

-Mmm... canta bien tu cuñada...-dijo Hermione en su oído melosamente.

-Sí-respondió Ron. Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Durante la noche, Ron y Hermione no se soltaron ni se dejaron de besar. Fue muy obvio porque todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada ni siquiera los gemelos.

Fue una noche mágica... una noche de confesiones...

*****------****-----****-----****----****-----*****-----*****-----****

_A/N: Hola a todos! Como están? Que me dicen del capi, eh? La canción es de Blink- 182 que se llama "All the Small Things" (igual que el fic). Dejen review!_

El próximo capi es sobre el cumple de Harry... mmm jejejeje (risa de maniática) no sé lo que le haré a los chicos, pero será divertido... jajaja... (risa de maniática)

Besos, *Anna Diggory*


	3. Chapter 3

**3º- El cumpleaños de Harry  
**  
Luego de una semana del casamiento, ya todos en la familia de Ron estaban enterados de que él y Hermione eran pareja. Fue un alivio que la familia de Ron se reduciera sólo a el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, Ginny, Harry y ellos dos, porque los gemelos realmente los molestaban (se aparecían cuando se besaban y cosas así) cantando cosas como "Ronnie y Hermy se sentaron en el sauce boxeador y se dieron besitos toda la noche con amor" y luego se iban riéndose. Si bien todo el mundo los felicitaba, pero todos luego le decían lo mismo: "Tardaron, ¿eh?".

El día treinta de Julio, justo una semana después de la boda, Ron se levantó de su cama y fue, en pijama y muy despeinado, a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor sólo se encontraban Ginny y Hermione sentadas comiendo.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá, Gin?-preguntó después de saludar a Ginny y darle un beso tierno en los labios a Hermione.

-Mamá fue a ayudar a los gemelos al local porque tenían mucho trabajo, y papá está trabajando porque el ministerio tenía muchos problemas con un inodoro parlante-respondió Ginny tranquilamente, mientras su hermano se sentaba y se servía cereales.

-Ah-expresó Ron, comiendo.

-Ron-dijo Hermione, dejando sus cereales y mirando a su novio-, ¿sabes que día es mañana?

-Mmm...-pensó Ron, pero nada más se le ocurrió.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry, hermanito-le espetó Ginny, exasperada por lo lento que era su hermano.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Ron-, casi me había olvidado...

-Corrección: TE HABIAS olvidado-indicó Ginny.

-La cosa es, Ron,-dijo Hermione sin darle más vueltas al asunto- que con Ginny hemos encontrado una disco muggle en Londres muy bonita (N/A: Para los argentinos es "ir a bailar" porque el termino de "disco" es muy viejo). Y queremos festejar el cumpleaños sorpresa de Harry allí.

-¿Y desde cuándo tienen preparado esto?-preguntó Ron, mirando a su novia. Sabía que ella no prepararía nada sin anticipación y que eso no sería la excepción.

-Una semana-aclaró Ginny, confirmando lo que Ron pensaba-, podemos ir al pueblo en metrobus...

-Autobús-la corrigió Hermione.

-Bueno, eso-aceptó Ginny-, y luego podemos venir en lo mismo. Además, mamá y papá seguro nos dejan...

-¿Y que te hace confiar tanto?

-Porque-contestó Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- ya somos grandes y eso.

Ron miró desconfiado a su hermana. Simplemente estaba loca. Todo eso de la fiesta para Harry, pero no sabía si sus padres los dejarían. Luego siguieron desayunando hablando de otras cosas mientras Harry bajaba a desayunar sin saber nada.

Esa tarde transcurrió normalmente con algún que otro beso por parte de la reciente pareja en el jardín y las miradas incomodas que le lanzaban Ginny y Harry.

******--------*******--------******-------********-------*******-------**

Al llegar la noche, los señores Weasley ya habían llegado hacía rato y parecían cansados. Mientras aprovecharon que Harry se bañaba, los tres bajaron para preguntarle el permiso a la señora y el señor Weasley.

-Ehem... ¿papá?-empezó Ginny, el señor Weasley desde su asiento en la sala y con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, asistió como para dar a entender que la escuchaba-Queríamos preguntarte algo...-su padre volvió a hacer el mismo gesto- queríamos saber si tu nos dejas ir a la disco muggle en el pueblo...-a continuación Ginny le puso su mejor cara de perrito degollado.

-Mira, Ginny,-le dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos y viendo a su hija-eso pregúntaselo a tu madre y en cuanto a ti, Ron, tú puedes ir porque ya eres mayor de edad. Y tú, Hermione, ¿le preguntaste a tus padres?-la chica asistió- y en cuanto a Harry...

-La fiesta es para él porque cumple diecisiete-agregó Ron, tratando de apoyar a su hermana.

-En cuanto a Harry-volvió a decir el señor Weasley- ya se ha enfrentado a cosas peores que una disco...

-Gracias, papá-dijo Ron, salieron de la sala para dejar descansar a su padre y se dirigieron a convencer a Molly Weasley, tarea nada fácil.

-Ehem... ¿mamá?-dijo Ginny, repitiendo el ritual que había usado para con su padre.

-¿Sí?-la señora Weasley dejó de cocinar y miró a su hija. Ginny le contó todo a su madre, quien la escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y quisiera saber que piensas tú...-terminó Ginny, esperando la respuesta.

-Está bien vayan-sentenció la señora Weasley, mientras ellos festejaban-, pero no se metan en líos y vuelvan antes que con tu padre lleguemos del trabajo porque mañana voy de vuelta a lo de los mellizos...

Ron no creía la suerte que tuvieron. Luego comieron su cena, carne con puré, y no hablaron del tema porque Harry no debía enterarse de nada. Sin embargo, Harry notó que algo les pasaba porque estaban muy callados.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó.

-Bueno... este...

-mmm...

-Ehhh...

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, chicos, mañana tienen cosas que hacer-los salvó el señor Weasley.

Ron jamás estuvo tan de acuerdo con su padre, dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones (Harry ocupaba la de los mellizos, Ginny la suya y Hermione la de Percy) y se acostaron a dormir...

Mañana sería un gran día...

****------****-----****----****----****-----****-----****-----****----

La mañana siguiente Ginny, Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse. Ron había dado más trabajo en levantarse, no era que no estaba despierto es que sólo lo hacía para conseguir algo, y hasta que Hermione no le dio un beso en los labios y otro y otro, otro, otro... él no se levantó.

Bajaron de la habitación tomados de la mano y se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno que les daba Ginny, tostadas y té. Mientras arreglaban los últimos detalles, una figura de porte fuerte, pero delgado, pelo negro más despeinado que de costumbre y sin anteojos, irrumpió en escena.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!!!-gritaron los tres y se abalanzaron hacia él, abrazándolo.

-¡Ya eres mayor de edad!-exclamó Ron, diez minutos después de que Harry había llegado a la cocina y hora se encontraba abriendo sus regalos.

-Sí...-dijo distraído, mientras sacaba el regalo de Ginny, Ron y Hermione de su envoltorio dorado: un libro titulado "Los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos"- gracias, chicos...

En la tarde, Harry siguió recibiendo regalos y aún no sospechaba nada sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le harían los chicos. Ginny y Hermione se habían encargado de comunicar a sus más amigos de Hogwarts: Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, pero también habían invitado: Parvati y Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown (eso fue para disgusto de Hermione, pero Ginny le había dicho que era de maleducada invitar a Parvati y Lavender no).

Más ó menos a las siete, Ron (aprovechando que Harry se estaba bañando) se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny, donde las chicas habían estado desde las cuatro de la tarde. Golpeó la puerta, toc-toc, nada. Volvió a intentarlo. toc-toc. Abrió la puerta, pero una sarta de almohadas le nublaron la visión, haciéndolo caer y después vio que unas figuras de pelo castaño y rojo fuego le gritaban:

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?-le preguntó Ginny, Ron levantó su vista y las vio en bata muy peinadas y maquilladas.

-Sólo venía a preguntar si Harry ya no debería enterarse...-respondió Ron sin mirar a su novia y su hermana porque sus caras de enfadado le daban mucha risa.

-Mira,-dijo exasperada Ginny- ve y dile a Harry que saldremos a festejar su cumpleaños, pero no le digas dónde, ¿si?

-Ok-respondió Ron y se fue antes que las chicas decidieran tirarle más almohadas.

-Es un atrevido....

-Es tu novio...

-Es tu hermano...

Las dos chicas se rieron y volvieron a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Es hora que nos peinemos?

-Sí, eso creo... sino llegaremos muy tarde...

Se peinaron con mucha poción alisadora y se vistieron, más bien, se sacaron la bata para dejar al descubierto las polleras un poco por encima de la rodilla y con tablitas roja y rosa (Ginny: roja; Hermione: rosa), las remeras con un escote discreto (G: blanca; H: negra) con unas chatitas de color negro en ambas.

Bajaron al comedor, donde ya las esperaban Harry y Ron, el primero vestido con unos jeans azules y camisa negra y el otro con unos jeans azules mas oscuros que el de Harry y una camisa azul pálido. Los chicos abrieron la boca al verlas así

Una vez que los cumplidos de "estás linda" y "Tu también" fueron hechos, Ginny dijo:

-Me siento muy incomoda con ropa muggle... pero ya me acostumbrare...

Y luego de un largo discurso sobre que se cuiden en la calle, impartido por la señora Weasley y su marido, el cuarteto salió de la casa muy contento.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la parada del colectivo, el intercity 45 línea A, mientras que Ron luchaba por no tirarse a un tipo que miraba con ojos deseosos a SU chica. Por suerte, y antes de que Ron ahogara al hombre, llegó el colectivo y la expresión de asombro de los chicos Weasley.

-¿Estoy realmente en un metrobus?-preguntó Ginny en voz alta, mientras se sentaban en el fondo, haciendo que la gente murmura cosas.

-Sí-dijo Hermione-, es autobús y baja la voz que la gente nos mira...

-¿A dónde me llevaran? Ron no me quiso contar-expresó Harry.

-Ya lo sabrás-contestó Hermione misteriosamente, tocando el timbre para bajar.

Al bajar del autobús se encontraron con una enorme disco de nombre "Chocolate" (N/A: Esto es para vos, Vane), afuera, en la entrada estaban esperándolos: Neville (vestido con ropa negra), Luna (vestida con una pollera gris y una remera del mismo color, y con sus collares y aros extravagantes, como siempre, parecía estar en ese lugar por equivocación), Parvati y Padma (con vestidos de rosas solares, exactamente iguales), Lavender Brown (con un pantalón rosa claro y una musculosa blanca, Seamus (graciosamente vestido con un pantalón de los años ochenta y una camisa de los años setenta) y Dean, que se partía de la risa por su amigo, vestía un pantalón negro y camisa turquesa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!-vociferaron.

Después de los saludos entraron a la disco. Era muy espacioso adentro y todo estaba lleno de luces de colores y Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Seamus se abstuvieron de preguntar.

Pronto comenzaron a bailar canciones muy potentes mientras se iban pasando el vaso de tequila que habían comprado. Luego de haber estado saltando por media hora con música sin sentido, se sentaron y pidieron más bebidas: primero un whisky (Seamus y Dean se perdieron en el tumulto de chicas que habían enfrente), después un vodka (Unos chicos sacaron a bailar a Padma y Parvati), luego ginebra (un chico con un collar de tapitas de cerveza se levo a Luna y una chica de cabellos dorados a Neville) y por último cerveza, y se fueron Harry y Ginny y Lavender que se iba al baño de lo descompuesta que estaba.

Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione estaban muy borrachos; todos parecían que el alcohol sólo era agua para ellos (excepto para Lavender), pero Ron y Hermione estaban tan borrachos que pidieron más cerveza... y empezaron a bailar muy juntos y besándose... pero pidieron más cerveza y siguieron bailando...

_There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday  
Monday's the day I hate_

I'll sit on my bed alone  
Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

-Me guta esta... hip... canción-expresó Hermione bailando y tomando más cerveza.

-Yo... hip... ceo que... debemos imos... hip-le dijo Ron, sacándole el vaso y bebiendo del el.  
_  
__I'll sit on my bed alone  
Staring at the phone_

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for  
  
-No, me quedo... hip... qudar-le contestó muy testaruda.

-Tene... hip... mos que ig a un lugar ma apropiado... hip-respondió Ron, besándole el cuello.

-Vamo... hip a... tu... casha...-Hermione lo besaba también- tus pades salieron...

-Shi... hip... vamo-dijo Ron sin dejar de besarla y desaparecieron de la pista de baile, por suerte nadie los vio porque estaban en sus propios asuntos, y aparecieron en las puerta de la madriguera.

Sin poder contenerse, caminaron hasta la habitación de Ron besándose cada vez más apasionadamente y más... comenzaron a sacarse la ropa mientras cerraba la puerta y caían en la cama de Ron. Siguieron así y se pueden imaginar en que terminó todo esto. No voy hablar mucho, pero digamos que no se ocuparon por bajar la voz ni nada... Ya no les importaba nada...

******------*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----******-----*****

_A/N: Holas a todos! Como están?_

Espero que me dejen reviews... me interesa saber que piensan sobre este capi... este capi no llevó tiempo porque sabía lo que iba pasar y lo escribí muy rápido porque todo lo que estaba leyendo se me acabó... pero soy muy buena... cuando salga el libro no pienso actualizar por los días que me lleve leerlo... Ya lo leí pero nada reemplaza leerlo en tu idioma...

Dejen Reviews!!!

Besos, *Anna Diggory*


	4. Chapter 4

4º-Resaca

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se despertó por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y porque un rayo de sol le caía en la cara, molestándolo. Aún no abría los ojos. Se sentía pésimo; en la boca tenía un muy fuerte sabor y olor a alcohol. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado para llegar a eso. Pero nada de nada. Entonces, decidió abrir los ojos para levantarse e ir a tomar una poción para curar su dolor de cabeza. Estaba en su cama, miró a su lado dulcemente como si una sombra invisible lo obligara a ver... pero algo lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad...

¡¿Acostado con Hermione en la misma cama y semi vestido?!. Claro, si uno puede llamar vestido a una sabana naranja de los Chudley Cannons que lo cubría su humanidad y su desnudez. Le costó no caerse de la cama por la sorpresa.

Hermione, por otra parte, dormía radiantemente a su lado, abrazada a su cuerpo y con su cabeza en su tórax. Hermione, al igual que él, sólo la tapaba la sábana y estaba más despeinada que de costumbre. Unos rayos de sol provenientes de la ventana bañaban su dulce expresión pacífica.

Ron estaba asustado. ¿Qué, por las barbas de Merlín, habían hecho?. Lo único que recordaba era que habían estado festejando el cumpleaños de Harry y luego... nada. Todo de su cabeza había desaparecido y el dolor de cabeza se propagaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, ya se lo imaginaba...

-Hermione-la llamó Ron, preocupado por lo que habían hecho, moviéndole el hombro-, Hermione...

-¿Mmm?-correspondió la chica con los ojos cerrados, somnolienta y dulcemente.

-Hermione, despierta-dijo Ron, aterrorizado. Cada vez que lo pensaba, iba asumiendo más lo que ocasionaron, pero no lo podía creer.-Hermione, por favor, despierta...

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Ron. Luego miró el cuarto donde estaba, lleno de los posters naranjas móviles (los de jugadores de Quidditch) de Ron que los miraba sorprendidos; también pudo ver la ropa que los dos habían usado la noche anterior esparcida por el suelo. Soltó a Ron de inmediato y se alejó con la sabana de los Cannons tapándose, horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó asustada.

-No sé-contestó Ron, levantándose de la cama y tapándose con la frazada naranja para que Hermione no estuviera más aterrada. Al levantarse, sintió un potente mareo, producto del fuerte dolor de cabeza-. No me acuerdo de nada...

-Yo tampoco recuerdo...-pero ella se paró en seco y vomitó a un costado. Al levantar su cabeza de vuelta, Ron pudo notar que era un color indefinido entre verde (por lo mal que se sentía), roja (la vergüenza) y blanca (por lo espantada). A Ron le recordó la bandera de Italia.

-Creo que bebimos mucho anoche-declaró Ron, buscando ropa limpia en su ropero para bañarse, escapando a la mirada penetrante castaña que lo contemplaba muy asustada.

-Eso es más que obvio-respondió Hermione, roja y tono desalentado-. ¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntó para desviar un poco sus pensamientos, pero no lo lograba para nada.

-Sí-confesó Ron, acalorado. Al igual que ella, no quería hablar del tema, pero tarde ó temprano tendría que hacerlo-, mucho.

-Debimos estar muy borrachos para que pasase algo así- apuntó Hermione, aún asustada y colorada, sin poder contener sus pensamientos y volviendo a clavar la mirada en su novio-. Aquí... en la casa de tus padres... no lo puedo creer...

-Yo tampoco-comentó Ron, al igual que ella, rojo y blanco (afortunadamente, no verde), sin mirarla aún. Cambió de tema abruptamente:-. ¿Crees que Harry y Ginny estén enojados?

-No sé si ellos saben algo... de lo que hicimos-respondió ella, evitando los ojos azules del chico, que ahora la miraban. Mientras que le daba un dolor de cabeza por el alcohol tomado.

-Será mejor que nos bañemos y hablamos sobre esto con más tranquilidad luego-opinó Ron, intranquilo, mirando a otro lado.

-Sí... tienes razón-Hermione agarró su ropa desde todos los rincones de la habitación y con la sábana bien puesta salió de la habitación apresuradamente, provocándole más dolor.

Cuando se aseguró que Hermione se había ido, tomó su varita de su mesita de noche y susurró con desanimo: "fregoteo"; el vomito desapareció inmediatamente así como la cama se ordenó sola. Se sentía totalmente desdichado; él esperaba que Hermione lo perdonara... pero también esperaba que la chica se perdonara a sí misma, una tarea nada fácil... porque primero debía aceptar ese suceso antes de hablar con él...

Por primera vez en su vida, Ron entendió a Hermione. Ella ahora necesitaba pensar... y él una buena ducha. Tomó sus cosas, se dirigió al baño (que no estaba usando Hermione) y comenzó a bañarse. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer el agua caliente para devolverle a Ron sus recuerdos.

Pensando mientras se vestía, decidió no ver a Hermione hasta la noche para que los dos tuvieran tiempo para asumir los acontecimientos...

*****------*****-----*****-----*****-----*****------*****-------******.

Ya bañado, vestido y todavía con dolor de cabeza, ya un poco más leve, Ron bajó al comedor de la madriguera a desayunar. Ahí en la mesa se encontraba Harry, pero no estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días-saludó Ron con alegría falsa.

-Hola Ron-respondió Harry con monotonía, parecía impaciente y un poco enfadado.

-¿Has visto a mis padres?-preguntó Ron, tratando de evadir un enojo de Harry; pues sabía lo que se le venía.

-Fueron a trabajar-contestó Harry, cortante.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió Ron, pero conocía muy bien a Harry para saber que una bomba estaba a punto de estallarle en la cara.

-Sí, Ronald-manifestó Harry. Ron no lo veía bueno; Harry, sus hermanos, sus padres y Hermione sólo lo llamaban por su nombre completo cuando estaban enojados. Además, por lo general, Harry no lo hacía; era Hermione la que lo usaba más que siquiera su madre-. ¿Dónde estaban metidos anoche? Se suponía que debían volver con nosotros en el autobús... Nos volvimos monos buscándolos y nos preocupamos mucho...

-Escucha-dijo Ron, mientras sus orejas se volvían de color carmín por la vergüenza-, anoche con Hermione nos... eeehhh... emborrachamos... bastante... y bueno... este nosotros... emm... tomamos de todo y bueno... yo y ella... nos... eh... tú sabes...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, incrédulo, pero entendiendo perfectamente lo que su amigo quería decir. NO podía creer que la prefecta perfecta de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, se emborrachará de tal manera.

-Sí, bueno-corroboró Ron, preocupado y rojo como un tomate-, deja que te cuente...

Ron se sentó en la mesa y le contó todo a Harry: cómo habían empezado a beber de todo, que después de que él fuera a bailar con Ginny ellos también lo habían hecho, pero medio (medio es una manera de decir) borrachos y que no recordaba nada más hasta que esa mañana se había despertado en su cama con Hermione y que estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo.

-¿No tienes idea de los que has hecho?-preguntó Harry, sorprendido-. Bueno, déjame decirte, amigo, que dejas muy poco a la imaginación-agregó luego de que Ron negara con la cabeza.

-Lo sé-dijo Ron, apenado.

-¿Hablaste con Hermione sobre esto?-inquirió Harry.

-Aún no-explicó Ron, luego cambió su tono triste y apenado por uno muy preocupado y asustado-. ¡Harry, yo no sé qué hacer! ¡Yo no quería que nuestra...-le costó, pero salieron las palabras:- nuestra PRIMERA vez juntos sea así! ¡Los dos borrachos! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ella no querrá que estemos juntos después de todo esto... Ni siquiera me miraba cuando se despertó... ¡Me odia, Harry! ¡Hermione me odia!.

Acto seguido, se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, desesperado por pensar en hecho de Hermione lo odiara. Pero para él no era sólo un pensamiento; era un hecho.

-No te preocupes, Ron. No creo que te odie-le aconsejó Harry en tono tranquilizante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Seguro entenderá...

-Sí, sí-dijo Ron, un poco más calmado y agradecido-. Gracias, Harry—luego de un rato de silencio, levantó su cara y agregó:-. Ahora, tú cuéntame qué pasó en la fiesta, ¿te gustó?

-Sí, mucho-repuso Harry, feliz-. La única parte fea fue cuando Lavender apareció vomitando en medio de la pista de baile alrededor de las tres de la mañana... no fue lindo eso... nos ensucio... entre todos la sacamos y la llevamos a su casa... Seamus dijo que la iba a cuidar...-Harry rió maliciosamente con Ron (este con una risa más distante) y luego agregó con un tono de tontez innata:-los demás consiguieron citas allí, excepto Ginny y yo... Fue una fiesta muy linda... muy linda...

-Potter-enunció Ron viendo la expresión de ensueño de Harry al hablar de Ginny (como la de Luna Lovegood), con falso enojo-, ¿qué pasó entre mi hermana y tú? ¿Y que era lindo? ¿Mi hermana ó la fiesta?

-Bueno... yo... ella...-tartamudeó Harry, poniéndose colorado.

-¿Se besaron?-preguntó Ron, sin poder creer que su amigo se pusiera rojo por un beso cuando él había hecho otra cosa peor con su novia y apenas se había puesto rojo (otra manera de decir). Esta pregunta le recordó la que años atrás, cuando a su amigo le gustaba la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Sintió que una brecha de tiempo (mezclada con la melancolía) dividía lo que había pasado en su vida años antes (cuando sólo tenía problemas, como seguir arañas y esas cosas) y los acontecimientos que lo invadían ahora. Pero no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento...

-Sí...-aseguró Harry, aún rojo, volviendo a poner la misma expresión y volviendo a Ron a la realidad, quien se hallaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos- esta vez le pedí que fuera mi novia, ¿tú qué piensas?-agregó, mirando, inseguro, a Ron.

-Eso está muy bien, cuñado-dijo Ron, sonriendo y felicitando a Harry. Y después agregó:-. Siempre supe que serías para ella.

Después Ron y Harry siguieron desayunando (en realidad, sólo Ron). Ron esperó a que Hermione bajara, pero ella no lo hizo en todo el día. Cuando Ginny despertó, Ron y Harry la mandaron a hablar con Hermione, pero no le contaron nada sobre lo que había pasado. Luego de estar hablando durante tres horas con la castaña, Ginny bajó diciendo que no la molesten por un tiempo. Por lo tanto, los tres pasaron el día en los jardines de la casa jugando Quidditch, pero la cabeza de Ron seguía adentro (tal vez por eso le hicieron más goles que en su primer partido en Hogwarts como guardián y eso ya es decir mucho), ya que Ginny y Harry se daban algún que otro besito ocasional y eso lo incomodaba, ya que la persona que más quería estaba asumiendo las cosas.

Ya hacia la noche cuando los señores Weasley ya habían vuelto hacía rato (la señora Weasley ya estaba preparando la cena, curiosamente para cinco, y el señor Weasley miraba El Profeta, ceñudo), Ron subió a la habitación de Hermione y tocó la puerta. Debía hablar con ella sí ó sí.

-¿Hermione?-llamó suavemente.

Respuesta: nada. Llamó nuevamente. Nada. Otra vez. Nada. Habrá intentado unas once veces (mínimo), antes de entrar por la fuerza a la habitación.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó al ver que no había nadie allí. La buscó con la mirada y no la encontró. Pero si una nota arriba de la cama. Reconoció la caligrafía de Hermione al instante

1º de Agosto, La Madriguera.

Querido Ron:

Sé que irme de esta manera de tu casa no es una forma madura de hacer las cosas, pero otra cosa no se me ocurrió. Tus padres ya saben que me fui, al igual que Ginny y supongo que Harry también lo debe saber porque le dije a Ginny que se lo diga.

La razón por la que fui, es el hecho que no te puedo mirar a la cara (a tus ojos celestes cielo) por lo que hemos hecho. Yo no quería que fuese de esta manera ni mucho menos. Y supongo que tú tampoco querías que fuese de esta manera.

Ginny me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo, pero así como no estoy lista para verte, no estoy lista para hablar, como sabrás. Tu hermana ya sabe lo que pasó y supongo que Harry también debe saber, pero no los metas entre nosotros...

Creo que nos veremos en Hogwarts ó en King Cross, el primero de Septiembre. Yo estoy en mi casa con mis padres, pero no trates de hablarme porque necesito pensar tranquila.

Espero que me entiendas, Ron, te amo demasiado, pero tengo que asumir lo que hemos hecho aún... Por favor NO ME BUSQUES PARA HABLAR hasta que esté LISTA.

Sé que tú también debes afrontarlo... date tiempo...

Te amo, Hermione.

Ron dobló la carta de Hermione muy triste y, una vez más en ese día, atemorizado. ¿No lo podía ver a la cara después de lo que había pasado? ¿Ella volvía a sufrir otra vez por su culpa? Al parecer, sí, pero con la diferencia que esta vez no era sólo ella la que sufría. Ron aún no asumía nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Lo odiaría?

Sin pensar en nada más, Ron se dirigió a su habitación sin cenar (cosa rara en él); al entrar se dio cuenta que el olor a vomito aún perduraba, se tiro en la cama (al acostarse se podía sentir el olor al pelo de su Hermione... lo atormentaba) y se durmió en un sueño intranquilo en donde aparecía Hermione muy panzona diciéndole que la culpa era de él de que ella estuviese gorda y que no le fuera la ropa...

*********-----------********----------********----------*******-------****

A/N: Hi! (jeje)...

¿Les gustó el capi?. Ya en el próximo capitulo vuelven a Hogwarts así que si pensaron que acá mas ó menos se acaban los problemas se equivocan... jeje (soy TAN MALA?). Nombre del próximo capi: "5º- Conversaciones" (ya se imaginan).

Opinen sobre el fic! O sea DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**5º- Conversaciones, Parte I  
**  
El siguiente mes de Agosto en la Madriguera fue el más angustiante y deprimente que Ron había sufrido jamás. Sin Hermione, las tardes eran aburridísimas y melancólicas ya que se dedicaba a mirar, con envidia, como su hermana y su mejor amigo trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos antes de volver a la escuela. Se pasaban el día haciéndose caricias y dándose besos, pero, tal como habían hecho el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos el año pasado, trataban de no hacerlo enfrente de él; aún así, Ron siempre que los veía hablar, sólo hablar, le producía mucha tristeza y envidia.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde el casamiento de Bill, donde por fin se declararon. Sólo Ron se dio cuenta el tiempo que había pasado cuando Bill y Fleur les mandaron una postal desde Hawai, lugar de la luna de miel, diciendo que dentro de poco volverían a Inglaterra.

Ron sabía que debía esperar que Hermione asumiera los hechos; el también lo hizo durante el resto del mes, pero aún así la extrañaba muchísimo, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que le sonreía e incluso extrañaba que lo regañase. Lo que también sabía era ella se había estado comunicándose con Ginny, pero su hermana no le contaba casi nada porque alegaba, cada vez que Ron preguntaba hasta saturarla y produciendo que le gritase, que ella ya se lo diría el primero de Septiembre. Sin embargo, Ginny cada vez que terminaba la extensa carta de Hermione ponía una expresión preocupada y, a la vez, de pena.

A mediados de Julio, la carta del colegio llegó haciéndoles saber que las clases comenzaban el primero de Septiembre, la lista de libros y, para el alivio de Ron y Harry, ninguna insignia de Premio Anual. Ese mismo día fueron al Callejón Diagon con la guardia de Harry: Tonks, Lupin (estos tomados de la mano, se los veía muy felices y eso también incrementaba la melancolía y la envidia de Ron), Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Moody. Ron tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, pero ella no fue allí. …l quedó devastado, realmente ella lo odiaba: él sabía perfectamente que Ginny le había dicho que irían ése día al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas.

La conclusión de Ron, ahora después de un mes de pensar día y noche y quedarse en vela varias noches, era que debía cortar con Hermione y así ella no lo odiaría... tal vez tendría suerte y todavía podían ser compañeros de estudios, mejor aún si lograban quedar como amigos; pero ni así las cosas serían como antes.

Lo que lo carcomía profundamente era que cuando todo estaba en viento en popa, su relación se fuera por la borda; y todo por una pasada con la bebida por las dos partes. Ron suponía que ella debía culparlo por la borrachera y no la culpaba: él la había obligado a tomar ese tequila, pero a los dos les pegó muy fuerte y no fueron concientes en lo que hicieron luego. Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso esa noche... aunque sea sólo esa vez...

El día antes de volver a Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban almorzando estofado con la señora Weasley y Charlie, ya que el señor Weasley estaba trabajando y Charlie estaba de paso en su misión con la Orden. Al terminar de comer y después de ayudar a la señora de Weasley con los platos, los tres adolescentes salieron al parque, como de costumbre, prometiendo que no perderían mucho tiempo holgazaneando y prepararían el baúl para el colegio temprano, dejando a señora Weasley con Charlie.

Una vez instalados debajo del árbol del jardín, Ron y Harry apoyados de espalda en el árbol y Ginny en las piernas de su novio, se pusieron a hablar sobre Quidditch, los profesores nuevos que podrían haber ese año, los prisioneros de Azkaban, Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy y sobre su examen de aparición (el cual Ron y Harry habían aprobado con altos honores en la segunda semana de vacaciones, antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur). Cuando estaban hablando sobre la suerte de que Snape no daría clases ése año y que tendrían nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una motita de color marrón apreció en el cielo. Era Errol, la lechuza de la familia. Aún Ron no entendía como el búho seguía viviendo.

La lechuza comenzó a descender y se dio la cabeza en el árbol. Ginny la agarró y le sacó la carta muy larga y pesada, en el sobre Ron puedo distinguir la esmerada, pero llena de lágrimas, caligrafía de Hermione, mientras decía "patético". Ella abrió la carta y caminó unos pasos para leerla en intimidad. A medida que la leía el ceño de Ginny se fruncía cada vez más. Murmuraba cosas como "No puede ser", "No lo puedo creer" y "Debe ser un error", cuando la terminó su expresión era de pena.

-¿Pasa algo, Gin?-preguntó Harry.

-Es que...-tartamudeó Ginny, guardándola, reaccionó y dijo:- lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo decirte...

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Ron muy nervioso y preocupado.

-Ya te enteraras mañana, lo siento-dijo Ginny con expresión de pena y afligida, mirando a su hermano y volviendo a su lugar en la hierba.

-Quisiera enterarme ahora-declaró Ron muy triste y un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar.

-Oye, Ron, ¿asumiste los... eh... hechos?-investigó tímida y casualmente Ginny. El argumento no lo habían tocado desde que Hermione se había ido de La Madriguera.

-Sí-contestó Ron, confuso. ¿A qué quería llegar Ginny?-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo quería saber-repuso su hermana encogiéndose de hombros y parándose, agregó:-. Sería mejor que vayamos a preparar el baúl, ¿no creen?

Muy a su pesar y rezongando, los tres volvieron a La Madriguera a preparar su equipaje. Mientras metía en el baúl su túnica planchada, pensaba el lo que le diría Hermione mañana... Podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero no decirle que lo odiaba...

********---------********---------********----------******-------*******

A la mañana siguiente, el humor deprimente de Ron no había mejorado. La casa, por otra parte, era un caos como de costumbre aunque sólo tres personas irían a Hogwarts ése año. La señora Weasley estaba histérica, corriendo de un lado a otro desde un par de medias hasta el desayuno de Ron (porque el chico no tenía hambre).

Cuando salieron de La Madriguera en el coche que había prestado en el Ministerio de Magia una vez más, las tripas de Ron se movían como tripas. ¿Qué le diría Hermione?. Sin repararlo, en quince minutos llegaron a King Cross, pusieron sus baúles y a Arnold, Pig y Hedwig en los carritos y se dirigieron a la plataforma 9 3/4, donde Tonks y Lupin esperaban.

Atravesaron la plataforma por grupos y mientras la señora Weasley, Tonks y Lupin se despedían de Harry y Ginny, el señor Weasley agarró a Ron del brazo y lo llevó un poco apartado. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-indagó Ron.

-Mira, Ron, yo no soy tonto-declaró su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?-volvió a inquirir Ron.

-Sé lo que pasó entre tú y Hermione.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ron alarmado y confuso.

-Cuando Hermione se fue; ella nos lo contó a tu madre y a mí-respondió el señor Weasley-. Cuando nos dijo que se iba porque extrañaba a sus padres, no le creímos. Y nos explicó.

-Supongo que estoy castigado-dijo Ron cabizbajo y sin mirar a su padre. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

-No, Ron-negó el señor Weasley. Luego sonrió al ver la cara de asombro y volvió a poner su expresión seria-. Pero prométeme que si pasa algo te harás cargo.

-Sí-contestó Ron, muy confuso. ¿Qué quería decir su padre?. Pero cuando le quería preguntar, la locomotora dio un pitido en señal de salida. Y Ron comenzó a correr.

-Cuídate, Ron-le gritaron sus padres antes de que un salto subiese al tren y se perdieran en una curva.

-Pensamos que no llegabas-le dijo Harry, cuando llegó.

Ron se despidió de Harry y Ginny para irse a los vagones de prefecto. Llegó a el segundo compartimiento y se encontró con Hermione.

Pero era una Hermione muy cambiada. Su pelo estaba muy lacio y manejable. Su mirada centellaba más madurez que de costumbre; era como si hubiese crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Vestía con la túnica del colegio, pero le quedaba de otra manera, como si su cuerpo hubiese cambiado. Aún así, Ron la veía hermosa. Al verlo, la mirada de la chica se llenó de lágrimas de color perla.

Hermione no se pudo contener y lo abrazó. Ron correspondió con el abrazo y escuchó un sollozo en su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?-preguntó Ron, asustado.

Ella lo soltó y lo miró muy triste.

-Siéntate-pidió ella-. Ya entendí.

Ron la miró.

-Yo también.

-Pero debo confesarte algo...

-Está bien-aceptó Ron.

-Bueno... este último mes fue raro... cambié mucho-esperó que Ron haga un comentario, pero él sólo asintió por lo que siguió:-. No hagas una escena por esto... pero... es que...

Se quedó muda. Pero Ron la apoyó. Si lo hacía ella sería menos complicado, para todos.

-Tú puedes; ve al punto.

Hermione respiró hondo y dijo muy rápidamente:

-Estoy embarazada.

De pronto la imagen se tornó muy borrosa y no se enteró de nada más.

*******-------*****------******----****-----******----****-----****---**  
_Lo dejo hasta ahí… me gustaría reviews y entonces verán como sigue!! ___


	6. Chapter 6

**6º- Conversaciones, Parte II  
**  
-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, despierta! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Ronald!

…l escuchaba su nombre recostado en algo duro. Antes de abrir los ojos, decidió recapitular todo lo que había pasado... la llegada a la estación..., la charla sobre responsabilidad de parte de su padre,... el encuentro emotivo con Hermione..., esta diciéndole algo que hizo que se desmayara... pero no recordaba que era exactamente...

Algo, rápidamente, le vino a la mente... Era el sueño que tuvo el día que Hermione se fue de La Madriguera... donde ella aparecía culpándolo de que estuviera gorda...

De pronto recordó lo que ella le dijo, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente a causa de su desmayo:

"-Estoy embarazada."

Reaccionó de golpe y abrió lo ojos asustado. Enfocó la cara de Hermione, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas, también al tenerla cerca se dio cuenta que tenía ojeras, y se levantó del suelo, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Em-ba-... ra-za... da? ¿Có-mo...? ¿Cuán-do... y... por qué?-preguntó con dificultad.

-Fácil-contestó ella, sin una pizca de superioridad que podría haber usado en ese momento, al saber algo que Ron no, y desviando la mirada-. Te contestaré: ¿embarazada? Sí; ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo y Por que? Cierta fiesta en la que bebimos demás y no tomamos precauciones.

Ron la miró esto no le podía estar pasando. ¿Hermione embarazada?. No. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños lo hubiese pensado. Esto era realmente una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que debía despertar ya.

-Sé-dijo Hermione, tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo en el asiento nuevamente. Su cara aún estaba cubierta de lágrimas-lo que está pasando por tu cabeza porque es lo mismo que pasé yo cuando me enteré...

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?-dijo Ron desviando la mirada.

-Bueno... nada en realidad...-titubeó Hermione, con mirada brillante.

-¿No les contaste a tus padres?-inquirió Ron, exasperado.

-Sí lo hice-contestó ella, ofendida de que él pensase eso, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos-. Sólo me dijeron que era grande y sabía lo que hacia... parecían muy decepcionados...

Hermione rompió a llorar y Ron no sabía que hacer. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le puso un mano en el hombro. Bajo su mano pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione se estremecía y se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¿Qué haremos, Ron?-hipó Hermione.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no se esperaba eso.

-Nos la arreglaremos-dijo Ron, reprimiendo una lagrima. No sabía como manejar la situación.

-Sí, Ron, sí...-llorisqueó Hermione.

Se quedaron así durante unos diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Ron aún no caía en la cuenta. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto pasara?. A él le gustaban los niños, pero hubiera preferido tenerlos cuando fuese más maduro,... más grande... Y no ahora cuando aún era un adolescente inmaduro que sólo deseaba terminar su último curso en Hogwarts.

Hermione seguía sollozando silenciosamente, pensando en lo que le depararía el futuro. Un futuro en cual debían moverse con un hijo a cuestas. Siempre había sido muy madura para su edad, pero esto la había sobrepasado mental y emocionalmente.

-¿Qué haremos?-volvió a preguntar Hermione, todavía en el abrazo de Ron y llorando-. ¿Deberíamos hablar con el director?

-Yo creo que es lo mejor-confesó Ron con pesar.

-¿Cómo dejamos que esto pasase?-inquirió Hermione, llorando.

-No lo sé...-fue la pobre respuesta de Ron.

Estuvieron así otros diez minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos y en lo que le dirían al director, hasta que el ruido del carrito de la comida los hizo volver al mundo real, soltándose. Pese a que habían llorado, ninguno de los dos tenían los ojos hinchados ni rojos.

-¿Desean algo, queridos?-indagó amablemente la señora del carrito.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento con dificultad; caminó hasta la señora y sacando una pequeña bolsita de su túnica, dijo:

-Déme: diez ranas de chocolate, cuatro varitas de azúcar, dos bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores, quince tortas de calabaza y un tarro de mariposas azucaradas, por favor.

Ron abrió la boca ligeramente ante el pedido de Hermione. Ella jamás comía tanto. La chica, en cambio, pagó sus compras, las depositó en un asiento y comenzó a devorarlas como si nunca hubiese comido. La señora del carrito se fue.

-¿Te comerás todo eso?-preguntó Ron, anonadado.

-Sí-contestó Hermione sin pudor comiendo una rana de chocolate-. Mira, me tocó a Merlín-agregó mirando la foto y pasándosela a Ron.

-¿Cómo es posible que cambies de tema tan rápidamente?-inquirió Ron, aturdido.

-Es cosa de embarazadas-contestó Hermione con sencillez.

Ron la miró comer alrededor de dos segundos más, pero luego apartó la mirada; no podía creer que esa fuera la Hermione que pusiera los ojos en blanco cada vez que él decía que tenía hambre.

-Ron, ¿me harías un favor?-pidió Hermione seriamente, dejando a un lado la quinta rana de chocolate, al cabo de cinco minutos.

-Sí, claro, dime.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Ginny?. Debo hablar con ella en privado-dijo ella poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-Está bien-aceptó Ron. Luego recordó algo, y agregó:-. Hermione, después, cuando podamos, necesitamos hablar.

La chica no contestó. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ron abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se dirigió a donde se hallaban Harry y Ginny.

Al llegar, Ron se dio cuenta que su hermana y su mejor amigo hablaban tranquilamente como si nada. No quería que se dieran cuenta de la cara que llevaba; así que trató de disimular.

Cosa que no logró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su hermana, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Quién dijo que me pasa algo?-dijo Ron, esforzando una sonrisa, pero sólo consiguió que un gesto de asco se asomará por su cara.

-Yo lo digo-contestó con sencillez Ginny.

-Hermione quiere verte-expresó Ron haciendo caso omiso a su hermana.

Ginny se paró de su asiento y contrajo su expresión en una de preocupación y tristeza. Al pasar por su lado, le dio unas palmaditas para mostrar su apoyo y salió del compartimiento.

-A mí si me contarás, ¿verdad?-inquirió Harry hablando por primera vez.

-Sí...-contestó Ron, sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Es algo muy grave?-interrogó Harry, mirando a su amigo.

-Es complicado de explicar... Bueno, no en realidad...

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry, impaciente.

-Hermione... ella... me... está... mmm... ehem...-tartamudeó Ron.

Pero se calló de inmediato. No podía, no... aún no lo asumía... no, tenía que ser una pesadilla,... una de la cual debía despertar. Se pellizcó en el brazo, cerrando los ojos y deseando que no fuera verdad. Que eso sólo fuera un mal sueño...

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Harry mirándolo expectante.

-Hermione está embarazada, Harry-expuso Ron con la voz ahogada, como si cargara un gran peso sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué?.

-Eso. Esta embarazada.

-No lo puedo creer...-dijo Harry, apartando la mirada-. ¿Estás bromeando, no?

-Ojalá, si lo hiciera-indicó Ron, triste, bajando la cabeza-. ¿Qué haré, Harry? No estoy listo para mantener una familia...

-Yo te ayudaré, Ron-aseguró Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Y estoy seguro de que Ginny también lo hará. Todos juntos saldremos adelante.

-Gracias, amigo-dijo Ron, agradecido, dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Qué harán ahora?-preguntó Harry, soltándolo.

-Lo primero será hablar con Dumbledore-explicó Ron. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza. Algo lo atormentaba.

-¿Pasa algo más?

-Me siento sucio, Harry-aclaró Ron-. Antes de llagar aquí tenía en claro que Hermione me dejaría... que me odiaría... Es más, pensé en dejarla para que me perdonase... ¿Te das cuenta lo egoísta que soy?... Antes de saber lo que ella sentía, lo que le ocurría, lo que sufría... antes de todo... pensé en mí... sin saber las pautas de ella... Y ahora ella está tan asustada... este asunto la sobrepasa,... más que a mí...

-No te preocupes, Ron-dijo Harry, muy seguro de lo que decía-. Ahora debemos pensar en el futuro.

-Sí-contestó Ron.

La noche empezó a caer rápidamente en tren. Ginny no volvió al compartimiento y se mantuvieron callados en todo lo que faltaba del viaje.

Aún Ron estaba mal, pero ahora debía empezar a pensar en la próxima charla con Dumbledore...


	7. Chapter 7

**7º- UN COMIENZO EXTRAÑO.  
**  
Bajaron del tren y una brisa fría se les topó en el cara. Muy lejos en su cabeza podía oír el ruido de las voces de los estudiantes que reían y hablaban sin preocupaciones mayores. Como desearía estar así una vez más.

Harry caminaba a su lado como si supiese que no era prudente hablar. Ron lo entendía. Por fin lo hacía. Desde muy pequeño su amigo había cargado sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada para él. Y ahora, él, Ron, era quien tenía una carga sobre sus hombros, una carga que llevaría para siempre.

-Hola, Ron, Harry-saludó una voz soñadora detrás de ellos.

Luna Lovegood estaba allí con sus habituales corchos de cerveza de manteca como collar y sus aros de rabanito.

-Hola, Luna-saludó Harry, entusiasmado por tener alguien con quien hablar-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, creo-contestó Luna-. En fin... los veo luego, chicos...

-Adiós, Luna-dijo Harry, decepcionado.

Siguieron caminando en dirección hacia los carruajes tirados, desde el punto de vista de Ron, caballos invisibles. Se subieron a uno en cual estaban Ginny y Hermione.

-Hola-saludó tímidamente Ron.

-Hola-devolvió el saludo Hermione.

-Pueden volver a hablarse, ¿no?-dijo Ginny, exasperada-. Miren, lo hecho, hecho está y tendrán un hijo ahora... No pueden estar así...

-Ginny tiene razón, chicos-afirmó Harry-. Tienen que aceptar las cosas para poder afrontarlas.

Ron y Hermione miraron a sus amigos y luego se miraron entre sí. Sin poder esperar más se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado.

-Perdóname-pidió Hermione en su oído.

-No, perdóname tú a mí-repuso Ron.

-¿Por qué no dicen que se perdonan mutuamente y ya está?-propuso Harry.

Sus amigos no contestaron, pero sonrieron para sus adentros. Tenían unos amigos de oro. Se desprendieron del abrazo y se besaron.

En ése momento se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que sus bocas se deseaban. Sus lenguas se encontraron con pasión y deseo, mientras pequeñas descargas recorrían sus cuerpos.

-Ehem...-tosió falsamente Harry-Este no es un espectáculo para menores-Harry le tapó los ojos a Ginny, mientras reían con alegría.

El coche paró y se bajaron del carruaje, mucho más contentos que cuando habían entrado en él. Por lo que pudieron apreciar, ningún Slytherin estaba en Hogwarts; sólo estaban los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. …se año no sería cualquiera. La profesora McGonagall recibía como de costumbre a los estudiantes con su mirada severa. Al llegar a la altura de la profesora, esta dijo:

-Te felicito, Hermione.

Hermione la miró con confusión hasta que entendió de que hablaba la mujer.

-Gracias, profesora-dijo ella, sacando un prendedor plateado de su túnica y abrochándoselo arriba del de prefecta. El prendedor tenía las iniciales P. A con una caligrafía especial. Mientras se la ponía continuaron caminando hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Parecía increíble que dos meses atrás un lucha encarnizada se había desatado allí.

-¿Eres Premio Anual?-preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo sorprendido y asqueado.

-Sí-contestó Hermione con un alto grado de altivez haciéndole frente a Ron-. ¿Algún problema?

-No... pero no creas que ahora tendrás más poder sobre mí por ser Premio Anual... yo sigo siendo prefecto...

-No empiecen de nuevo, por favor-rogó Harry, exasperado.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Harry-le dijo Ginny-. Ellos necesitan pelear para vivir.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se descostillaron de risa, pero Ron y Hermione no lo hicieron. Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron al Gran Salón. A pesar del paso de los años, el lugar no había cambiado en absoluto. Ron recordó la primera vez que había entrado allí junto con Harry y Hermione... Sonrió con nostalgia ante ése recuerdo... Sólo habían pasado siete años... Con que rapidez pasa el tiempo... Había pasado de ser un niño con la nariz manchada de negro con túnicas viejas a ser un adolescente que cargaba con una novia embarazada a cuestas. Se desprendió de sus recuerdos cuando se sentó en su lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, a la cual la llevaba de la mano, y alguien gritó a sus espaldas:

-¡Won-Won!-La voz chillona de Lavander resonó por el Gran Salón lleno. No había cambiado en nada... bueno, sólo que de la mano traía a Seamus, como si fuera la dueña de un perro que le exige que muestre lo que sabe hacer y su cara irradiaba de felicidad-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?-sin esperar a que Ron respondiera, agregó:-. El mío de lujo... después de que me emborraché en la fiesta de Harry...-comentó con alegría-... he estado de novia con Se-Se y... ¡ahora estoy embarazada!-gritó felizmente.

A su espalda, Seamus parecía a punto de querer asesinar a su novia. Ron no podía creer como alguien podía alegrar el hecho que tanto para él como para Hermione era una carga sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada al respecto y felicitaron a Lavender (ya que al parecer era los que deseaba la chica) y Seamus (quien realmente no sabía que hacer al respecto).

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Lavender y Seamus se fueron para hablar con Parvati y Dean respectivamente, los profesores aparecieron y se fueron ubicando en sus lugares. Fue un alivio no ver a Snape ése año; en su lugar estaba sentado Horace Slughorn, retorciéndose el bigote. Flitwick estaba a su lado hablando con su voz chillona. Luego había un asiento vacío en el que, obviamente, se sentaría McGonagall. Al asiento vacía le seguía la silla especial de Dumbledore, quien miraba a todos con una expresión de absoluta paz; él era así. Al lado de Dumbledore estaba Hagrid, quien hablaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout que estaba a su lado. A la derecha de la profesora Sprout, no obstante, estaba la profesora Trelawney. A Ron le pareció que era un poco extraño que ella estuviera allí, pero no le dio importancia. Observó quien estaba al lado de Trelawney para ver al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se quedó boquiabierto.

Lupin y Tonks estaban allí. Sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose y diciéndose cosas al oído. Lupin no llevaba el aspecto demacrado con el que Ron lo había conocido, sino que parecía mucho más joven. Sus cabellos habían recobrado mucho de su color castaño claro y sus ojos ahora tenían un peculiar brillo. Su túnica no estaba raída; en cambio, usaba una de color marrón muy elegante. Tonks, por su parte, llevaba el pelo color rosa chicle y una túnica haciendo juego.

Sin que Ron lo note, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió dejando ver a los nuevos; los cuales eran alrededor de unos quince. Eran tan pequeños... Observó nuevamente el Gran Salón con nostalgia, recordando que ése era su último año en Hogwarts. Tal vez esa fuera la última vez que vería una selección. Este año no lo concentró en que acabase para poder comer sino que miró a los de primero con atención. Y pensar que ahora él iba a tener uno... Cuando el grupo pasó a su lado, vio una niña de cabello negro un poco alborotado discutiendo con otro niño alto sobre cómo las velas volaban en Hogwarts. Esos niños le recordaron terriblemente a él y Hermione a su edad y sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes, cariño?-preguntó Hermione, acercándosele, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y mirando hacia donde lo hacia su novio.

-¿Viste a esos niños discutiendo?-Hermione asintió-. Me recuerdan a ti y a mí cuando éramos niños...

-A mí también-afirmó Hermione. Le dio un corto beso antes de fijarse en el raído y sucio Sombrero Seleccionador que era colocado en el taburete. Una de sus cortaduras se abrió, provocando el silencio del Gran Salón y, para sorpresa de los de primero, empezó a cantar:

_Los fundadores de Hogwarts fueron cuatro:  
La sabia Rowena Ravenclaw,  
El ambicioso Salazar Slytherin,  
La justa Helga Hufflepuff  
Y el valiente Godric Gryffindor._

Todos convivían en gran armonía,  
Esos tiempos, no existen en estos días,  
Sólo queda la esperanza de recobrarlos alguna vez...

No pienses que estoy loco...  
Los que vengan al mundo  
Podrán disfrutar de un nuevo día de sol  
Gracias a los que se esforzaron por lograrlo.

Yo los dividiré,  
Pero eso no impide  
La unión y la Amistad...  
  
Todos aplaudieron al Sombrero Seleccionador. Mientras aplaudían con fuerza, Ron y Hermione se miraron. ¿Qué quería decir el Sombrero en la tercera estrofa de su canción?. Sin embargo, no comentaron nada al respecto porque en ése momento McGonagall, dijo:

-Cuando diga su nombre, se acercarán, les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa.

Los de primero se miraron entre sí asustados.

-¡Atan, Robert!-el niño que discutía con la niña de cabello negro se adelantó y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, que le cubría los ojos.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero.

Ron y Hermione aplaudieron fuerte mientras Robert Atan se dirigía nervioso a la mesa de los leones. La ceremonia de selección duró alrededor de unos veinte minutos; la última fue Hally Walters, la niña de pelo negro, que fue seleccionada para Gryffindor para desgracia del otro niño. Nadie quedó en Slytherin, sin embargo, en Hufflepuff quedaron cinco así como en Ravenclaw; en cuanto a Gryffindor, se adjudicó seis integrantes nuevos. Dumbledore se paró como de costumbre.

-¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts!-exclamó con total alegría-. Tengo un montón de cosas que informarles, pero más de eso luego... Ahora sólo tengo una: ¡Comida!

Inmediatamente, la comida apareció en los platos de oro. Los elfos si se habían esmerado, pensó Ron; unos grandes pollos asados con papas al horno era lo que tenía enfrente.

-Mmm, ¡Qué rico!-dijo Hermione. Y como si no hubiera comido nunca, tomó una pata de pollo con la mano izquierda y otra con la derecha-. Esto ta weno, Ron...-agregó mostrándole el pedazo que ella mordía.

-No, gracias-repuso Ron asqueado. No podía creer que esa fuera la misma chica que le decía que no comiera tanto. Miró a Harry y Ginny que miraban con ojos desorbitados a Hermione. Miró a su izquierda y vio como Seamus miraba de la misma manera a Lavender. Observó a la mesa de profesores; Tonks devoraba la comida como si fuese la última cena y Lupin comía sin hacerle caso, mientras la mirada de los profesores era la misma que Ron y Seamus le dirigían a sus novias.

-Como quieras-aceptó Hermione y siguió comiendo. En cuanto a Ron, no comió en toda la noche.

Al terminar la cena, los postres hicieron su aparición: montañas de chocolate, tortas gigantes y mucho helado. Ron tampoco probó bocado porque se asqueó sólo de ver como comían Hermione, Tonks y Lavander. Pero Ron no fue el único que no comió, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Parvati y McGonagall no probaron postre.

-Ahora que ya comimos-dijo Dumbledore cuando los restos del postre desaparecieron-unos más que otros-agregó-... es ahora de los anuncios... En primer lugar, quiero que le den la bienvenida a los nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: La profesora Nymphadora Tonks y el profesor Remus Lupin. La profesora Tonks dará clases a los de quinto en adelante y el profesor Lupin a los de primero a cuarto. Sin embargo, debido al...-miró nerviosamente a Tonks y Lupin, quienes se miraron y sonrieron a Dumbledore- embarazo de la profesora Tonks y los ciclos lunares del profesor Lupin se alternaran las clases, en dichas ocasiones.

"El segundo punto de esta noche es la seguridad en la que el castillo se manejará de ahora en más. Los aurores, como el año pasado, estarán rodeando en el colegio. Por favor, trátenlos con respeto y amabilidad.

"Y el tercero y último es la pregunta que todos se habrán formulado al llegar: ¿Dónde están los alumnos de Slytherin y el profesor Snape?. En cuanto a los alumnos, al parecer sus padres consideraron que era mejor sacarlos de colegio- Dumbledore tomó una pausa. Suspiró; Ron lo vio más viejo que nunca-. El profesor Snape aún está exiliado...-sin que escuche el director, murmullos de alegría se extendieron en el Gran Salón.

"Bueno, ahora querrán ir a sus camas para mañana empezar un nuevo primer día de clases. ¡A dormir! ¡Buenas noches!"

Poco a poco, los estudiantes se pararon y se arremolinaron para salir del Gran Salón. Todos, excepto Ron y Hermione.

-Nos vemos en la Sala Común-se despidió Harry de sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa de profesores mientras los prefectos de quinto se llevaban a los de primero.

-Disculpe, señor-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. El hombre levantó la mirada y sonrió tranquilizadoramente-. Necesitamos hablar con usted.

-Claro, señorita Granger-accedió Dumbledore con amabilidad-. Vamos a mi despacho.

Dumbledore se paró con dificultad y luego los condujo hacia su despacho. En tanto el pequeño viaje duró, ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron; el único ruido que había era el de la canción que distraídamente tarareaba Dumbledore. Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, el director dijo:

-Caramelos mordelones.

La gárgola se abrió para dejar a paso a una escalera de caracol. Los tres pasaron por ella y llegaron al despacho del director. Ni Ron ni Hermione habían estado allí jamás, pero coincidieron en que lo que Harry les había contado era realmente muy poco. Había extraños objetos metálicos que emitían ruiditos extraños; en el fondo se ubicaba una pequeña biblioteca, que en lo alto de ella descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador; en un costado de la habitación estaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor. En el centro de la habitación había un enorme escritorio y junto a él una percha donde reposaba un majestuoso fénix de plumas rojas y doradas.

-Siéntense-les dijo amablemente Dumbledore. Los chicos tomaron lugar en las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio antes de que el director hiciese lo mismo y juntara los dedos, en una posición totalmente tranquila-. Ahora, díganme, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Mire, señor-tomó la palabra Ron-, Hermione está...

-Estoy embarazada, señor-finalizó Hermione e instintivamente se puso una mano en el vientre.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó Dumbledore impasible.

-Yo, señor-contestó Ron.

-¿Ya lo saben sus padres?-inquirió el director con la misma actitud.

-Los de Hermione, sí... Los míos, no aún, pero ya se lo esperaban-respondió Ron.

Dumbledore no dijo nada por cinco minutos. Se quedó mirando los rostros preocupados de sus alumnos.

-Felicitaciones-dijo Dumbledore estrechando las manos de unos confundidos Ron y Hermione.

-¿No nos castigará?-preguntó Hermione anonadada.

-No tengo que castigarlos por tener un hijo-aclaró Dumbledore-. Tal vez después no puedan disfrutarlo...

Sin más miramientos, Dumbledore los despidió y ellos se marcharon a la Sala Común solos. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ésta les reprochó.

-¡Qué hacen tan tarde!-exclamó, escandalizada-. ¡Díganme la contraseña!-agregó de mal talante.

-Eh...-dijo Ron.

-Unión-Una voz provenía detrás de ellos. Era Harry-. ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó mientras la Dama Gorda los dejaba pasar. La Sala Común estaba desierta.

-No nos fue cómo esperábamos...-contó Ron; luego entre él y Hermione le explicaron lo que Dumbledore había dicho.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar-concluyó Hermione.

-Mmm...-dijo Harry-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana...

-Buenas noches-repusieron Ron y Hermione.

Harry subió las escaleras y el silencio indundó la sala.

-Mañana debemos ir a San Mungo-le informó Hermione-. Tengo turno con el doctor.

-Está bien-aceptó Ron-. Hasta mañana-dijo y se acercó a Hermione para darle un beso, pero ésta corrió la cara y le susurró al oído:

-¿Podría dormir esta noche contigo?...-luego, al ver la cara de sorprendido de Ron, agregó:-. Sólo dormir, no me mal interpretes...

-No hay problema-repuso Ron. La agarró de la mano y juntos subieron al dormitorio de los chicos. Por fin ése día acababa, pensó Ron. Sin embargo, él no tenía en cuenta lo que venía a continuación...


	8. Chapter 8

**8º- CLASE DE DEFENSA  
**  
La mañana amaneció nublada en el castillo y muy temprano para desgracia de Ron. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Eso era debido a que cierta castaña que dormía junto a él se había levantado toda la noche a vomitar. Pero él no era el único que no había podido dormir: Harry, Dean y Neville se habían despertado con el ruido de arcadas y no habían podido conciliar el sueño. En cuanto a Seamus, Lavender entró a las dos de la mañana gritándole que tenía un antojo de licuado de banana con ranas de chocolate, y que si él no iba ya a conseguirle las cosas, el bebé la pasaría muy mal. A regañadientes, Seamus se llevó a Lavender de la habitación hacia las cocinas, mientras Hermione se iba al baño por milésima vez, sólo por el hecho de pensar en esa comida.

Ron se levantó de su cama a las seis de la mañana. Fue al baño, en ese momento no lo ocupaba Hermione porque se había quedado dormida, y se miró al espejo. Era un desastre. Ojeroso y pálido, Ron tomó una ducha con la idea de no dormirse en plena clase.

Cuando estuvo vestido, se acercó a su cama y despertó suavemente a Hermione. La chica abrió los ojos.

-¿Tenemos que ir a clases?-preguntó somnolienta.

-La verdad es que el embarazo te sienta raro-opinó Ron. En días normales, sería Ron el que dijera que quería faltar a clases y no Hermione.

Se levantaron y Hermione fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Ron se bañó y se cambió, luego bajó al Gran Salón en compañía de Harry. Al llegar vio que Hermione ya se encontraba allí, comiendo.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó comiendo sus tostadas con helado de chocolate arriba.

-Hola, Hermione-respondió Harry, mientras miraba con asco lo que comía su amiga.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry miraba sus tostadas.

-No, gracias-contestó Harry-. Me voy a buscar a Ginny.

Harry se fue, por lo tanto Ron quedó completamente solo con Hermione.

-¿Has pensado en lo que nos dijo el profesor Dumbledore, Ron?-inquirió Hermione, tomando desprevenido a Ron, quien no se esperaba una pregunta de esas ahora.

-Sí-dijo, tomando asiento al lado de su novia-. Fue un poco confusa la charla, ¿no?

-No, Ron-Hermione negó con su tostada-. Nos esta diciendo claramente que mañana no podríamos disfrutarlo, ¿comprendes?

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, pero no contestó. Hermione respiró hondo antes de contestarle.

-¡Aish, Ron!-suspiró Hermione-. Lo que Dumbledore dice es que debido a las circunstancias en el que está el mundo mágico, tal vez no lo disfrutemos en otra oportunidad...

-¿Te refieres a Tú-sabes-quién?-Hermione afirmó con su tostada-. Pero... ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Harry en algún momento debe enfrentarse a Voldemort... ¡Por Dios, Ron, sólo es un nombre!-exclamó cuando Ron contuvo un grito de horror-. Y nosotros prometimos acompañarlo hasta el final... somos sus amigos... ya lo defraudamos una vez en Departamento de Misterios...

-Tienes razón, Hermione-aceptó Ron-. Quizá luego no lo disfrutemos...

Ron abrazó a Hermione de la nada. Ella, por otra parte, se puso a llorar. …l la soltó y la miró extrañado:

-No era para llorar, Mione... No dije nada importante...

-Tú no entiendes... ¡Se me acabaron las tostadas!-expresó llorosa.

-Este embarazo me volverá loco-murmuró Ron.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Dije que vayamos a buscar más tostadas...-dijo Ron.

-Ay, no, espera...-Hermione se puso verde-. No creo que no quiero nada...

Y se fue corriendo a vomitar al baño. Como Ron se había quedado completamente solo, decidió que era hora de hacer la carta a sus padres. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma de su mochila, y se dispuso a hacer la carta. Comiendo un par de tostadas (sin helado, por supuesto) y un poco avena, puesto que el día anterior no había comido casi nada, garabateó muchísimos borradores de la carta hasta que al final decía algo así:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

Espero que estén bien. Aquí todo sigue igual; Hermione igual de mandona, Ginny igual de loca y Harry... bueno, sigue siendo Harry.

Para lo que realmente les escribo es para decirles que Hermione está embarazada y que yo soy el padre. Aunque todo esto no creo que les sorprenda... Papá me dio a entender que ustedes dos se lo esperaban...

Ya hablamos con Dumbledore y no nos castigó ni nada por el estilo... Fue un poco confusa la charla que tuvimos, pero Hermione me dijo que Dumbledore no está enojado porque él dice que al vivir en tiempos difíciles, tal vez luego no podríamos disfrutarlo.

Si quieren imponerme un castigo, háganlo. Pero quiero que sepan que yo me voy a hacer cargo de ése hijo y que ni Ustedes-Saben-Quien me lo impedir.

No tengo nada más que decir más que Ginny me ha pedido que les mande besos. ¡Ah!, y Harry y Hermione les mandan saludos también.

Lo siento.

Cariños, Ron.  
  
Dándole el visto bueno, y después de veinte borradores como para no hacerlo bien, salió del Gran Salón para mandar a Pig para que le de la carta a sus progenitores. Mientras que veía como Pig salía volando del castillo, diez minutos después, se dio cuenta de que su vida había cambiado para siempre y por siempre.

La campana sonó y Ron salió corriendo al Gran Salón para averiguar que materia tenía primero. No se había quedado el tiempo suficiente en el Gran Salón como para que le den el horario. Gracias a Dios encontró a Harry yendo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Teníamos a Tonks, no?. Porque no lo recuerdo bien-jadeó un poco Ron al llegar donde estaba Harry.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche en el banquete, Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-Viendo a mi novia comer-contestó Ron, entrando al salón.

No había nada en especial en ese salón. Sólo cabe mencionar que era muy luminoso. Y claro, ¿cómo no iba a ser luminoso después de que tuvieran a Snape en ese salón el año anterior?. Tonks no había llegado aún al aula por lo que Ron se sentó en los primeros asientos y Harry se sentó detrás de él.

-¿Qué veremos este año?-inquirió Harry.

-No lo sé-contestó Ron-. Espero que sea algo mejor que el año pasado-Luego, preocupado miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-No sabes lo raro que es escuchar eso-dijo-. Es como un dèja vû... El día del Baile de Navidad preguntabas todo el día por ella...

Ron pensó en eso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos hacia Hermione antes? ¿Hubiera sido diferente todo?. El peso de una persona a su lado lo hizo reaccionar.

-Pensé que no llegaba-dijo Hermione.

En ese momento entró Tonks. Curiosamente, no tenía el pelo de ningún color en especial, sino una mezcla de ellos. Ron recordó que una vez había leído (en una de las veces que Hermione lo había llevado a rastras a la biblioteca) que los metaformomagos durante los primeros meses del embarazo tienen problemas con sus transformaciones. A Tonks se le notaba un poco de panza de unos dos meses, ya que llevaba una túnica bastante al cuerpo.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó alegremente Tonks-. Yo seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Les quiero pedir un pequeño favor: no me llamen profesora Tonks porque me sentir un tanto vieja, ¿saben?-la clase asintió, Tonks siguió:-. Sólo llámenme Tonks-la clase volvió a repetir la misma operación-. Por favor, saquen una pluma. Quiero hacerles unas pequeñas preguntas para saber por que nivel están-al ver la cara de sus alumnos, agregó:-. No se preocupen. Sólo es un pequeño cuestionario sin puntaje ni nada.

La clase suspiró aliviada. Ron estaba seguro que, como él, nadie había tocado ni un libro. Ron sacó una pluma, un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila y se dispuso a escribir lo que Tonks dictaba.

Luego de diez minutos de copiar, el pergamino quedó así:

_1- ¿Cómo se defiende uno de los Dementores?_

2- ¿Qué es un boggart?

3- ¿Cuáles son las Maldiciones Imperdonables?

4- ¿Cómo se reconocen a los Hombres Lobo?

5- ¿Qué les gustaría ver este año?

Las preguntas eran fáciles. Después de veinte minutos todos entregaron y Tonks se puso a leer los pergaminos.

-Me alegra saber que sepan bastante a pesar del cambio permanente de profesor...-comentó-. Al parecer la mayoría eligió la carrera de auror, sanadores y sólo unos pocos aún no saben muy bien que elegir. Deben saber que este año se hará un repaso de todos los años y les enseñaré os principios básicos de algunas carreras. Ahora, nos vemos el próximo lunes-agregó mirando su reloj pulsera.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, pero medio segundo después escucharon el timbre que indicaba la clase terminada.

-Ron...-Hermione le tocó el hombro-. Debemos ir a San Mungo.

-Pensé que debíamos ir más tarde...-dijo Ron.

-No.

-Pero tenemos a McGonagall... y luego a Slughorn-repuso Ron mirando su horario (Harry se lo dio).

-Ya hablé con ellos...-informó Hermione.

-Entonces está bien-aceptó Ron.

Salieron del aula de Defensa y se dirigieron a la puerta de roble, donde estaba McGonagall.

-Cuídense-dijo la profesora-. Deben hacerlo a menudo en estos días.

Extrañados por lo que dijo McGonagall, Ron y Hermione salieron del colegio y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos; pasaron las horribles gárgolas de la entrada y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, donde fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio.

-Debemos ir hasta Tres Escobas y parar el autobús noctámbulo-explicó.

-Está bien-dijo Ron.

Llegaron hasta las Tres Escobas y se pararon en la puerta. Ron sacó su varita y de repente PUM. Un autobús morado y de tres pisos se apareció en medio de la desértica calle High Street.

-Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo...-dijo el guarda, vestido de morado. No era Stan Shunpike, ya que aún Scrimeour no lo había soltado; sino que era mas alto, tenía alrededor de veinte años y se parecía a un vampiro-. Mi nombre es Sean Pevensie y seré su guía esta tarde... ¿a dónde desean ir, señores?

-A San Mungo, por favor-pidió Ron.

-Nueve sickles-informó Sean. Ron le pagó y Sean le dio los boletos. Luego los condujo a través del autobús.

En diez minutos llegaron a la puerta de San Mungo. Bajaron con cuidado del autobús y se dirigieron a la vidriera en desuso del hospital. El maniquí con ropa anticuada los dejó pasar y fueron hasta el mostrador. A diferencial de cuando habían ido a ver al señor Weasley, no había nadie en la sala. Pasaron al primer piso sin que la recepcionista se diera cuenta.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Sí?

-Pensé que no había maternidad en San Mungo...-dijo Ron.

-Es que han abierto esta sección hace muy poco tiempo-contestó Ron.

Y llegaron a la puerta del medico...


	9. Chapter 9

**9º-LA VISITA AL MEDICO**

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la sala de maternidad pudieron ver una placa que rezaba: sanadora Liz Doun. Había sólo una persona esperando ser atendida, para desgracia de Ron y Hermione, que estaba sentada en las sillas de espera: Lavender.

-¡Won-Won! ¡Hermione!-chilló de alegría-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eh... nosotros...-vaciló Hermione.

-Lavender Brown-llamó la sanadora desde adentro.

-Adiós-dijo Lavender entrando al consultorio mientras una señora de unos treinta años salía del consultorio.

-Nos salvamos por poco-comentó Ron, sentándose en las cómodas sillas, después de unos minutos.

-Sí...-dijo Hermione, haciendo lo mismo que Ron-. ¿Por qué Seamus no la acompañó?

-No lo sé-contestó Ron-. Tal vez, quiso venir sola...

-Sí... ¿Crees que la gente debería saber del embarazo?-preguntó luego de un momento.

-Quizá. Si quieres le decimos a la gente, pero sólo a los que pregunten. No quiero publicarlo en el Profeta

-Así está bien-aceptó Hermione abrazándolo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Se quedaron callados por varios instantes hasta que Ron habló.

-Oye, Hermione... hay algo que quiero decirte...

Hermione le prestó atención.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Crees que...?-empezó Ron, pero no puedo continuar porque la Dra. Doun salió de consultorio y anunció:

-Hermione Granger.

Lavander salió del despacho de la sanadora y los miró con curiosidad mientras Ron y Hermione entraban al consultorio sin mirarla. La Dra. Liz Doun era una mujer alta, de cabello negro ondulado, ojos color castaño y delgada. Tenía alrededor de unos cuarenta años. Llevaba puesta una túnica de color blanca de trabajo. Su consultorio estaba limpio y ordenado; había varios afiches que explicaban cómo curar el virus de la hada y anunciaban los calendarios de vacunación contra la viruela de dragón y la hepatitis de hipogrifo. Había una camilla al costado de la sala y una radio cerca.

-¿Primera vez?-preguntó con amabilidad Liz Doun.

-Sí-dijo Hermione algo distraída.

-Nombre de la futura madre...-dijo la doctora sacando una libreta de color marrón.

-Hermione Granger-contestó.

-Nombre del padre...

Ron estaba distraído, por lo que recibió un codazo de su novia.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Edades de los dos...

-Diecisiete.

-Qué jóvenes...-suspiró la doctora, luego siguió con sus preguntas-. ¿Cuál fue tu último periodo, Hermione?

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un almanaque y Ron pudo ver que tenía una fechas marcadas con rojo. Ron no entendía que le había pedido la doctora, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Del quince de Julio hasta el dieciocho de Julio-respondió Hermione.

La sanadora se quedó callada por unos instantes mientras hacía cuentas, ayudándose con la libreta.

-¿Puede ser que el entre el treinta y uno de Julio y el primero de Agosto hayan tenido relaciones?

-Sí-contestó Hermione, mientras se ruborizaba al igual que su novio, quien comenzaba a comprender de que hablaba la sanadora.

La medimaga hizo nuevamente cuentas y anunció:

-Fecha posible de parto: entre veinte y treinta de Mayo, chicos-. Ahora vamos a ver a ése pequeñajo ó pequeñaja... Hermione, por favor recuéstate en la camilla y súbete un poco la remera.

La sanadora le puso un gel muy frío en la panza y apuntó con su varita a la barriga muy poco abultada de Hermione. Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó de a mano. De la panza de Hermione salió una luz de color violeta y una pantalla indefinida se formó en sala dejando ver al bebé, en blanco y negro y sin mucha definición, de Ron y Hermione.

-Miren, esta es su cabeza-señaló la Dra. Doun-. Y estos sus pies...

Los dos asistían embobados por lo que veían. Era hermoso y tan pequeño... los futuros padres se quedaron así hasta que la Dra. Doun dijo:

-Suficiente por hoy. Vengan dentro de un mes y veremos como sigue evolucionando...

La doctora le dio una servilleta para que se limpie la panza y salieron de allí despidiéndose de Liz Doun. Estaban tan contentos que no se fijaron en la persona que estaba fuera del consultorio esperándolos impaciente.

-¿Me van contar?-preguntó una voz chillona. Era Lavender. Luego al ver sus sonrisas, agregó:-. ¿Me vas a decir que tú...-señaló a Ron, horrorizada-y tú...-apuntó a Hermione, asustada-... van a tener un bebé?

Ellos se miraron, sonrientes y dijeron a unísono:

-Sí.

Lavender casi se cae de la emoción.

-¡Ay! ¡Los felicito, chicos!-dijo, abrazándolos-. ¿Cuándo nacerá? ¿Es niño ó niña? ¿Cuándo fue?-preguntó rápidamente.

-Creo, Lavender-dijo Hermione- que no debemos ventilar todo esto en frente de veinte persona... Ven te lo contaremos de regreso a Hogwarts...

-Ah, sí...-aceptó Lavender, mirando a las personas que estaban allí y comenzó a hablar rápidamente:-. Lo siento mucho, señoras y señores. Lo que pasa es que Won-Won era m novio, pero me dejó por Hermione y ahora ella y yo estamos embarazadas. No estoy diciendo que el sea el padre de mi hijo porque es Se-Se y...

-No hace falta que le cuentes todo el rollo... ¡los confundiste más!-le gritó Ron.

-¡¿Cómo le vas a gritar a alguien embarazada?-dijo Lavender, escandalizada.

-Perdón, pero...-trató de disculparse Ron, pero fue en vano.

Todas las mujeres de la sala comenzaron y criticarlo y llorar, incluida Hermione. Ron sacó a rastras a Hermione y Lavender del piso de maternidad mientras escuchaba a un señor, que consolaba a su mujer, decir con desaprobación:

-¿Qué clase de hombre puede llamarse "Won-Won" y gritarle a una mujer embarazada?

-Usted y yo sabemos cual...-dijo Lavender-. Este-señaló a Ron.

-Vamos-expresó Ron empujando a su ex y su novia por la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**10º- INÚTIL  
****  
**Septiembre le dio paso a Octubre, sin que se den cuenta, y ahora ya el onceavo mes de Noviembre llegaba a su fin. Lo único que valía la pena contar para darse cuenta de que los meses pasaban, era el terrible frío que se cernía en las calles.

Ron y Hermione salían de San Mungo, abrigados hasta las narices con bufandas, gorros y camperas, muy contentos. Junto con ellos iban Lavender y Seamus. Ambas chicas lucían unas lindas panzas de casi tres meses.

El embarazo de Hermione iba viento en popa y eso ponía muy risueño y contento a Ron, sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos y que era indestructible, porque la doctora Liz Doun les había anunciado el sexo de la criatura.

-Como les he dicho el mes pasado de Octubre-les dijo cuando entraron a la tercera sesión de la ecomágica-, a partir de casi el tercer mes, se puede saber el sexo del bebé. Es mucho más rápido que el método muggle porque hay que esperar cuatro meses para verlo, además se puede apreciar mucho mejor con esta técnica.

La Dra. Doun volvió a repetir la operación para hacer la ecomágica. Enseguida, la ya tradicional luz violeta salió de la panza de Hermione y dejó ver a una criatura de color rosa pálido con sus piernicitas y sus bracitos.

-Es niña-les aclaró la Dra. Doun. Los padres no dijeron nada y se quedaron embelesados con la imagen de su bebé.

Recordando todo eso, Ron sonrió y miró a Hermione, tomándole instintivamente la mano.

-¿Pasa algo, Ron?-preguntó ella, un poco extrañada.

-Ahora que ya sabemos el sexo... ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a la niña?-inquirió Ron, mientras Lavender y Seamus hablaban entre ellos.

-Me gusta Elizabeth...-respondió Hermione media ida.

-Es lindo nombre-dijo Ron poco convencido.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Hermione al percibir su actitud.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho Elizabeth... es un nombre muy largo y que ella no podrá pronunciar...-explicó Ron, despacio.

-¿Y ti cuál te gusta?-le preguntó Hermione, sin alterarse para nada.

-Dana-contestó Ron sinceramente-. Lo encontré el otro día en tu libro de Runas Antiguas. Era una diosa celta muy importante y poderosa, además significa "Justicia" e iría muy bien si ella se parece a ti...

-Creo que has leído bien y estas realmente muy bien informado-le contó Hermione dándole un tierno beso.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús noctámbulo y los chicos sacaron sus varitas para que el autobús noctámbulo apareciera ante ellos. Sean Pevensie les dijo que tratarían de ir despacio por el estado en que estaban las chicas, sin embargo, Ron y Seamus, los padres y novios responsables, pegaron los asientos de Lavender y Hermione al piso para que no se cayeran e incluyeron una especie de cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué es, Hermione?-preguntó ansiosamente Lavender, mientras pasaban por un rayo por Londres y se tocaba cariñosamente la barriga.

-Será una niña-respondió Hermione, tocándose la panza-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Niño-contestó Lavender orgullosamente-. ¡Podrán ser amigos!-exclamó contenta-. ¡Hasta novios!

-Sí... ¿cómo le pondrán a la niña, chicos?-preguntó Seamus, haciendo caso omiso a Lavender, que comenzaba a preparar la boda para sus hijos.

-No lo sabemos aún... Lo más probable sea Dana-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su novio.

-Oh, es lindo nombre-comentó Lavender, dejando de lado el tema del casamiento-. Nosotros queremos que se llame Ryan.

-También es lindo-dijo Hermione.

Lo primero que hizo Ron al llegar al colegio fue buscar a Harry y Ginny para contarles la buena noticia. Los encontró en la sala común cerca de la chimenea, en sus sillones de siempre, mientras leían el Profeta. Al llegar hasta ellos se dio cuenta que Ginny lloraba silenciosamente y la expresión de Harry era tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-indagó Ron, viendo las caras de su hermana y su amigo.

-Esto-respondió Harry con voz tomada, pasándole el Profeta a Ron y Hermione, aún con la misma expresión.

El titulo del periódico rezaba:

"EL INNOMBRABLE ATACA FULHAM, MASACRE EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE".

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos y Ron creyó que su mundo se caía a sus pies. Fulham era el pueblo donde vivían los padres de Hermione.

El texto a continuación decía:

Fulham una cuidad al oeste de Londres, ha sido atacada ayer por la noche, por los seguidores del Innombrable, unos cien mortífagos.

Aunque el número de heridos sigue creciendo, ya han llegado a los doscientos, los cuales se están atendiendo en el hospital de San Mungo por los múltiples hechizos, el número de muertos es incierto, aún así se conocen como número unos 400 muggles.

Entre los fallecidos se encuentran: Henry (43), Alicia (42) y Julie (6) Graham; Catherine(52), Ludovic (24) y Bob (60) Tolkien; Mark Wilson (30); Tom (71) y Marie (73) Lynch; Kristen Parker (18); por último Jane (40) y David (40) Granger.

Ron dejó de leer allí para consolar a su novia, que lloraba sin poder contenerse, y porque él tampoco podía seguir leyendo tal cosa.

-¡¿Mamá? ¡¿Papá? ¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO ELLOS, DIOS!-gritó Hermione en el hombro de Ron, haciendo que todos los presentes de la Sala Común se voltearan para verla.

Ron no sabía que decirle. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Sólo dejaba que llorase en su hombro. Poco a poco la fue llevando a la habitación de él, para que Lavender y Parvati no la molestaran y para que no pasara vergüenza en la Sala Común.

Hermione lloró en la cama de Ron hasta que se durmió y él bajó nuevamente a la Sala Común cuando la arropó bien.

Allí en la sala aún permanecían Harry y Ginny, un poco más tranquilos, pero aún un poco tristes. No había nadie más que ellos dos y Neville que hablaba con Dean.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Duerme?-preguntó Harry, aún con una expresión de angustia.

-No sé cómo consolarla, Harry-contestó Ron, tapándose la cara con la manos, signo de desesperación, mientras asentía con su cabeza-. Me siento un completo inútil...

-No digas eso, hermanito-lo consoló su pariente, poniéndole una mano en su hombro-. Tú no eres un inútil... Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante estas situaciones, Ron, no puedes culparte por eso...

-Ginny tiene razón-afirmó Harry. Ron levantó la cara-. Nadie sabe cómo... no te culpes, amigo... ya sabrás como hacerlo...

-Gracias-retribuyó Ron, contento de tener una hermana y un amigo así como ellos.

Por bastante tiempo, ni Ron ni Harry ni Ginny dijeron nada. Neville y Dean les dieron las buenas noches al cabo de otro rato y ellos respondieron medio idos y con ausencia.

-Hablando de otra cosa-rompió el silencio Ginny-. ¿Cómo les fue con la doctora en San Mungo?

-Oh, muy bien-contestó Ron, tomando conciencia de que le estaban preguntando a él-. Será niña...

-¡Felicitaciones, Ron!-le dijo su hermana.

Ron les contó todo lo referente con la visita al medico y la elección de nombres.

-El nombre Dana me gusta-comentó Harry-. El que Hermione le quisiera poner Elizabeth me lo esperaba... es propio de ella.

-Podrían ponerle Dana Elizabeth-opinó Ginny.

-Cuando Hermione esté mejor se lo diré-aceptó Ron, dando una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

Tanto Ginny como Crookshanks, que estaba cerca de la chimenea, se estiraron y bostezaron como leones.

-Me voy a dormir-anunció Ginny, bostezando nuevamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y otro en la boca a su novio (a lo que Ron miró para otro lado)-. Buenas noches.

Junto con Crookshanks subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Ron y Harry se quedaron observando como los dos se iban por un momento y luego volvieron a encimarse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú crees que en serio no soy inútil, Harry?-preguntó Ron, desanimado, después de un rato.

-Por supuesto-respondió Harry-. ¿Tú crees que un inútil podría haberme ayudado en primero con el ajedrez mágico de McGonagall? ¿" acaso un inútil podría haberme apoyado ciegamente en segundo cuando todos creían que yo era el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Un inútil podría escapado con vida de una hondonada de arañas que querían comernos vivos? ¿Un inútil me habría apoyado en la locura de quinto cuando fuimos al Departamento de Misterios?-Harry cerró por un momento sus ojos y Ron pudo notar que aún le dolía eso-. ¿Un inservible hubiera luchado valientemente a finales del año pasado con más de cien mortífagos?...

"Por último, ¿un inútil habría aceptado a su novia embarazada? Un idiota la hubiera dejado totalmente sola con una criatura a cuestas... Créeme, Ron, un inservible, un idiota ó un inútil, como los quieras llamar, no podría hacer nada de esto, ni siquiera te llegaría ni a los talones. Eres un buen amigo y leal, valiente, un Gryffindor... Un inútil no sería nada de nada, ni siquiera una partícula de aire, comparado contigo.

De la nada, Ron abrazó a su amigo. Se había sentido confortable escuchar cuanto Harry lo valoraba. Se soltaron, volvieron a sus lugares y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron sin entender por qué su amigo se reía en un momento así.

-Creo que el embarazo te está afectando a ti también... ¡Estas hecho un sentimental!-exclamó Harry, riéndose un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Tus ojos brillan por las lagrimas... ¡Te hice llorar como una niñita!-contestó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente, por lo que recibió un almohadonzazo bastante fuerte-. ¡Oye!

Pronto se fueron a dormir y Ron no pudo evitar contemplar por largo rato ver dormir a Hermione en su cama. Parecía mucho más tranquila. Un ángel... eso es lo que era.

-Deja de mirarla que la vas a ojear, Romeo-comentó Harry en voz baja mientras se metía en su propia cama. Nuevamente recibió un almodonzazo un poco más fuerte que el primero-. ¡Oye!

-Lo siento-rió un poco Ron.

Al meterse en su cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione, no pudo contenerse y la abrazó como protegiéndola. Entre sueños, la chica se acomodó en los brazos de Ron y su expresión se tornó más angelical.

-Te amo, Hermione... y no voy a dejar que nada de nada te pase-le susurró en el oído suavemente.

Aún durmiendo, ella sonrió de manera dulce y unas cuantas lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos cerrados.


	11. Chapter 11

**11º-PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS.  
****  
**Había pasado sólo una semana desde que los padres de Hermione habían muerto. Por suerte, Ron había encontrado las palabras exactas para consolarla, diciendo que en algún momento y con suerte ellos mismos ayudarían para que ésa guerra terminarse. Aún así, después de las palabras de Ron a la Hermione dormida habían sido bien recibidas por ella.

Las clases y la maternidad habían sido un buen despeje para Hermione, según Ron. Se la veía muy atenta en clases y muy sobreprotectora con la bebé; lo más probable era que estuviera así luego de la luego de la última penosa semana.

No la habían dejado ir al funeral por falta de seguridad, por lo que Ron respiró tranquilo.

Sin embargo, en el Gran Salón, la mañana del viernes 15 Diciembre, Ron, Hermione y Ginny desayunaban pacíficamente, esperando que Harry apareciera. Harry había sido llamado para ir a la oficina del director ésa mañana sin mucha explicación.

-¿Creen que sea algo muy importante?-inquirió Ginny, visiblemente preocupada, hablando en voz baja para que no la escuchase nadie en el Gran Salón, sólo ellos-. Digo, ya tendría que haber vuelto; hace más de media hora que está allí.

-Bueno, es Dumbledore quien lo llamó-le contestó Hermione, también en voz baja, mientras comía licuado de banana con tostadas y mermelada-. Puedes esperarte cualquier cosa.

-Quizás empiecen otra vez las clases especiales-comentó Ron, susurrando y comiendo tostadas-. Harry me ha dicho que Dumbledore las quería comenzar nuevamente.

-Pero es peligroso-repuso Ginny-. Ya sabes lo que pasó cuando hicieron ésas clases el año pasado... ¡un ataque al castillo y Malfoy y Snape casi matan a Dumbledore y a Harry!-exclamó en voz baja.

Tanto Ron como Hermione no contestaron porque en ése momento apareció Harry. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y saludó a todos.

-¿Y qué era lo que quería Dumbledore, Harry?-inquirió Ginny tratando de ser muy casual.

-¡Ah, eso!-dijo Harry en voz baja-. Sí. Dumbledore me preguntó si me quería unir a la Orden.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?-preguntó Ron, interesado.

-Le dije que sí-respondió Harry.

-¿Te dijo de qué serían las misiones?-curioseó Hermione.

-Me explicó que yo no haría misiones-expuso Harry-. Al menos no cómo los demás miembros de la Orden...

-¿Entonces de qué tipo?-indagó Ginny, bastante alarmada por su novio. Ron pudo notar que su oreja se estaban poniendo rojas; mal augurio. Ginny se estaba indignando.

-Me seguirá mostrando cosas de su pensadero y me entrenará de manera mental-respondió Harry-. Pero si llega haber algún ataque y estoy preparado iré.

-¡No puedo creer que quieras hacer esto después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado!-gritó Ginny de a nada-. ¿No has tenido suficiente?-preguntó Ginny, enojada.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No has tenido que aguantar cargando en tus hombros la muerte de nadie jamás! ¡Tus padres, tu padrino a quien considerabas un padre, un compañero de escuela y quien sabe cuantas más!-se defendió Harry, con razón, mientras todos en Gran Salón se callaban y volteaban a ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Disculpa, pero fuiste tú quien puso empeño en ir esa noche al Departamento de Misterios, Harry! ¡Fuiste tú quien el que sacó su complejo de héroe esa noche!

Harry se desplomó en su asiento abatido. Ron pudo ver cómo su amigo comenzaba a derramar lagrimas, y también casi podía oír como Ginny procesaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Harry... yo...-intentó agachándose y tomando las manos de su novio.

Aún así, Harry se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y salió corriendo del Gran Salón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te has pasado, Ginny-comentó tranquila Hermione-. Yo una vez ya le dije eso, y no sabes cuanto me arrepentí en decirlo.

Ginny también salió corriendo del Gran Salón con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos. El Gran Salón pronto volvió a su bullicio normal, mientras Hermione y Ron volvían a su desayuno.

-¿Crees que les dure mucho?-preguntó Ron.

-Les durará el tiempo suficiente para que Harry la perdone-declaró Hermione, untando su décimo sexta tostada con ímpetu y su quinta taza de licuado de banana-. Por lo que, sí tardarán y bastante.

Terminaron de desayunar para ir a la clase de Slughorn. En las mazmorras hacía bastante frío, pero como Slughorn no era Snape era mucho más ameno el tiempo que pasaban allí. Harry estaba allí con síntomas de haber llorado. Se acercaron a él para hablar.

-No quiero que hablan de lo que ocurrió-los atajo cerrando los ojos-. Por favor, chicos-rogó tan suplicantemente, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Entraron al salón y Slughorn ya estaba allí. Se sentaron en sus habituales asientos con Ernie Macmillan.

-¡Hola, chicos!-los saludó Ernie-. ¿Cómo están?-preguntó al ver la cara de Harry.

-He estado mejor-contestó Harry.

-Ah, bueno-dijo Ernie, luego prefirió inquirir:-. ¿Cómo va el embarazo, Hermione?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Ernie-respondió Hermione.

La barriga de Hermione era bastante prominente por lo que todo el mundo lo supuso y luego llegó la confirmación de Lavender, que sin querer hizo que todos en el colegio se enteraran.

-¿Qué será?-indagó Ernie muy interesado.

-Será niña-contestó Ron, no muy complacido por cómo Ernie miraba la barriga de Hermione.

-¿Y saben que será el de Lavender?-Ernie se debió dar cuenta de la cara de Ron por lo que desvió la mirada.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Hermione entre sorprendida y divertida-. A esta altura debió publicarlo en el _Profeta_...-Ernie negó con la cabeza-. Será niño y se llamará Ryan...

-Ah, qué bueno-expresó Ernie, antes de que Slughorn pida silencio para empezar la clase.

-Bien, ahora empezaremos-dijo Slughorn-. Hoy haremos una poción llamada Amortentia. ¿Quién me podría decir algo sobre esta poción?.

La mano de Hermione se agitó en el aire y el viejo y barrigón profesor la señaló.

-La Amortentia es conocida como una poción de amor, pero no produce ni emita al amor... Lo único que produce es una obsesión.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor-Slughorn apuntó su varita al pizarrón y aparecieron los ingredientes-. Señorita Granger, por favor acérquese al escritorio que debo hablar con usted.

Hermione se levantó y fue al escritorio de Slughorn, extrañada. Ron miró el pizarrón. Jugo de tulipán, flores silvestres, polvo del corazón de una vaca... la lista era larga y tenía poco tiempo para hacer.

-¿Para qué crees que quiera a Hermione?-inquirió Ron, mientras cortaba los tulipanes para sacar su jugo.

-Supongo que será para que no haga la poción-le dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que leía _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_, distraídamente-. Su olor tiene efectos nocivos para personas embarazadas.

-Oh-exclamó Ron-. Entonces debe ser por eso.

Prendió el caldero al tiempo que Hermione se le acercó.

-El profesor Slughorn me dijo que no haga la poción-le susurró ella apresuradamente-. Me iré a la Sala Común y trataré de hablar con Ginny sobre ese tema.

-Está bien, cuídate-Ron le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Hermione se fue de las mazmorras.

Revolvió el conjunto de ingredientes tres veces en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj y seis a favor. Unos espirales aparecieron de la poción de color amarillo.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley-comentó Slughorn, viendo su poción-. Va tomando el color necesario.

-Gracias, profesor-dijo Ron.

Harry parecía tener color narcado necesario y Slughorn le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor, mientras que Ernie tenía un color morado.

Media hora pasó y, gracias a la ayuda de Harry, la poción de Ron tomó un color narcado, lo que le valió otros veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

-Bien ahora quiero que cada uno huela las pociones de los señores Weasley y Potter y me diga que es lo que olió.

Uno a uno, los ocho alumnos de Pociones se fueron pasando por el caldero de Ron y Harry. Al llegar a Ernie, éste se puso rojo.

-¿Señor Macmillan?-preguntó amablemente Slughorn.

-Huelo a hamburguesas con queso, a galeons y a... y a... jazmines-contestó Ernie, cohibido.

Ron lo miró. ¿Jazmines?. ¡A eso olía Hermione!. ¿Por qué Ernie olería eso?. ¿No sería que...?. Mejor no pensarlo. Se acercó al caldero y olió.

-¿Señor Weasley?

-Huele a dulces, a pilas y a jazmines-dijo mirando desafiante a Ernie. Este apartó la mirada.

-¿Harry?

Harry, que era el último de la fila, se acercó a su propio caldero y olió profundamente.

-Tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y... ¿incienso?-se preguntó Harry, extrañado.

La campana sonó y todos salieron a tropel por la puerta. Ron juntó sus cosas y con un Harry muy distraído se encaminaron al Gran Salón para su merecido almuerzo.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?-preguntó Ron, viendo la cara de extrañado que tenía Harry.

-Pasa que el año pasado-contestó Harry con un gesto de desesperación-, la Amortentia olía a trata de melaza, palo de escoba y flores silvestres... tal como huele Ginny.

-¿Y ahora?-inquirió Ron.

-Huele a casi lo mismo, a excepción de las flores que ahora huele como a incienso... como Luna...-respondió Harry.

-¿QUE?-Ron casi más se cae de la sorpresa.

-Es que no sé que me pasa, Ron-le contó Harry en tono de desesperación-. Yo la quiero a Ginny, pero ya no como antes... la quiero como si fuera como mi hermana en vez de mi novia... además, peleamos por cualquier cosa... En cambio, con Luna... me estoy volviendo muy, pero muy loco... No me entiendo...

-Tranquilo, Harry-lo calmó Ron-. Hoy es viernes... por lo que después tienes todo el fin de semana para pensar en esto...

-No quiero que tu hermana sufra por mi culpa-se disculpó Harry, mientras atravesaban las puertas del Gran Salón-. Pero tampoco quiero estar confundido...

-Entonces deja pasar el fin de semana-aconsejó Ron, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Mira, por ser el hermano de tu novia, tu mejor amigo y sabiendo que la quieres (en la manera que la quieras) que no serías capaz de verla sufrir, por lo que te aconsejo que dejes pasar el fin de semana para poder pensar...

-Gracias, Ron-dijo Harry, sirviéndose un poco de pastel de carne.

-De nada, para eso están lo amigos-Ron se sirvió una porción abundante de pollo antes de que llegara Hermione y se comiera lo que encontrase-. Hey, ¿quién es el inútil ahora?

Los dos se miraron y dijeron a unísono, riéndose:

-Malfoy.

Se rieron hasta que Harry se agarró la frente con fuerza.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?-preguntó Ron alarmado. Que a Harry le molestase la cicatriz no era un buen signo.

-Voldemort-Ron se estremeció-, está contento por algo.

Inmediatamente una bandada de unas cien lechuzas entró al Gran Salón, siendo totalmente extraño ya que llegaban en la hora del desayuno, portando cada una un ejemplar del _Profeta_.

-¿Pero qué...?-Ron abrió un ejemplar que le dejó una lechuza y, éste, rezaba en letras grandes:

"**SE HALLA EL CADÁVER DE UNA PROFESORA DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS"**


	12. Chapter 12

**12º-DECISIONES  
****  
**Inmediatamente una bandada de unas cien lechuzas entró al Gran Salón, siendo totalmente extraño ya que llegaban en la hora del desayuno, portando cada una un ejemplar del _Profeta_.  
**  
**-¿Pero qué...?-Ron abrió un ejemplar que le dejó una lechuza y, éste, rezaba en letras grandes:

"**SE HALLA EL CADÁVER DE UNA PROFESORA DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS"**

_Hoy a la madrugada se encontrado en un callejón de la cuidad de Londres, el cuerpo maltratado y violado de Sybill Patricia Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Lo extraño es, como a declarado hoy por la mañana el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase; Gran Hechicero; Jefe de Magos; Jefe Supremo; confederación Internacional de Magos) al Ministerio de la Magia, que NADIE en el colegio sabía que la profesora hubiera salido de la escuela.

"Ella JAMÁS salía de su torre" declaró Minerva McGonagall, algo consternada esta mañana, compañera de la fallecida, profesora de Transformaciones y vicedirectora.

Aún se está indagando el porqué de éste asesinato, pero se cree que es obra del Innombrable. Los aurores que han servido en la pequeña batalla de Hogwarts, Junio del corriente año, han declaro que los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas han querido asesinar a Dumbledore y otros profesores, y sobretodo al Elegido, Harry Potter. También nos han informado que el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, antiguo profesor de Pociones y ex colega de la víctima, Severus Snape, fue quien ha querido asesinar al director.

A continuación le mostramos fotos de Severus Snape para poder reconocerlo, ya que se lo cree presunto asesino.

****Una foto en blanco y negro de Severus Snape, con su nariz ganchuda y su pelo grasiento, cubría media plana del _Profeta_.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Harry-. ¡Es EL cobarde!

-¿Quién es un cobarde?-preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor-. Oh, déjame adivinar, Snape ¿verdad?-agregó con tono jovial, mientras se tocaba la panza y miraba con ojos deseosos la porción de pollo de su novio.

-Sí, es él-contestó Harry de mal talante-. Además, ahora ocupa la primer plana del Profeta-Harry le alcanzó el diario, mientras ella fruncía el entrecejo.

Ron casi podía escuchar el cerebro de su novia funcionando fuertemente. Su entrecejo cada vez se fruncía más hasta que llegó al final.

-¿Por qué creen que la han matado?-preguntó Hermione.

-Es obvio, ¿no?-dijo Harry en tono irónico, sin dejar que nadie responda antes que él-. La profesora Trelawney hizo la profecía entre Voldemort-Ron se estremeció- y yo...

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamó Hermione-. Me siento horrible-comenzó a llorar-. ¡He tratado muy mal a esa mujer en estos años y ahora está muerta!-la voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar ruidosa e incontroladamente.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron trayendo a Seamus sin saber que hacer con Parvati y Lavender llorosas. Seamus parecía totalmente desperado y en su mano traía el periódico del _Profeta_. Parvati lloraba silenciosamente, sin poder controlarlo, pero la que estaba peor era Lavender, que lloraba muy parecido a Hermione.

Los tres se sentaron enfrente de ellos y Hermione y Lavender lloraron más ruidosamente juntas, abrazándose con dificultad, debida a las prominentes barrigas.

-¿Quién pensaría, un año atrás, que ellas dos se abrazarían y llorarían juntas, eh?-se burló Harry en susurro para que sólo Ron oyera, el problema fue que Hermione también lo escuchó.

-¡Oh, Harry, eres un insensible!-soltó Hermione, lacrimosa.

-Metiste la pata-le contó Ron, mientras Lavender y Hermione lloraban más fuerte.

-¡Ron, creo que deberíamos sacarlas del Gran Salón!-gritó Seamus, a través de los fuertes lloriqueos.

-¡Tienes razón!-respondió Ron también a los gritos y tomando delicadamente del brazo a Hermione, los cuatro salieron del Gran Salón.

Llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey les dio a cada chica una poción tranquilizante especialmente hecha para embarazadas y las acostaron en unas camas por un rato. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Lupin y Tonks allí.

La mujer ya llevaba seis meses de embarazo y parecía que los había controlado muy bien. Ya tenía su tradicional pelo color violeta y lucía muy bien los meses de gestación. Su cara detonaba tristeza, pero al parecer le habían dado un sedante bastante intenso porque su cara parecía media perdida. Se encontraba acostada en la cama continua a la de Hermione.

-Hola, chicos-saludó amablemente Lupin-. ¿Cómo están?

-Ahora-dijo Ron, mirando a las chicas que estaban en el mismo estado que Tonks-bien. ¿Usted, profesor?

-Bien. ¿Qué les pasó a ellas? ¿Fue por lo de la profesora Trelawney?-preguntó Lupin.

-Sí-contestó Ron, mientras Seamus iba a ver como estaba Lavender-. Profesor, ¿sabe cómo ha llegado la profesora hasta allí?

-Creo que Voldemort-Ron se estremeció por tercera vez ése día-la ha engañado para que vaya allí. Pero no tengo ni idea para que la quería, no pertenecía a la Orden...

Ron permaneció callado, él sí sabía por qué la había secuestrado...

Lupin se despidió y se llevó a Tonks que le sonrió a Ron vagamente. Más tarde, Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione y luego bajó a cenar, donde Dumbledore dio un discurso sobre la muerte de la profesora Trelawney y, como había pasado unos tres años atrás, los estandartes negros de luto cubrían el Gran Salón en señal de respeto.

*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-****-**

La Navidad llegó a Hogwarts con el rompimiento del noviazgo de Harry y Ginny. Según le había narrado Harry a Ron, una vez que pasó el fin de semana, como habían acordado con su compañero, aclararon todo entre ellos quedando sólo como buenos amigos; es más, Ginny dijo que ayudaría a Harry a estar con Luna.

La nieve cubría totalmente el castillo sin piedad, ésa Navidad eran sólo unos pocos: Lavender y Seamus se quedarían, ya que Lavender, en un ataque exasperado de llegar al parto lo más preparada posible, había leído varios libros sobre el embarazo que decían que no debía tomar frío, por lo que no iría a su casa; Seamus sólo se quedaba para acompañarla, después del berrinche que le había hecho ella, luego de que él le dijese que e iba a Francia a esquiar con sus padres.

-¡El bebé es de los dos, Seamus!-le gritó y con razón Lavender, en medio del Gran Salón lleno de gente.

También se quedaban Ginny, Harry, Colin Creevey y Neville, además se quedaban tres niños de primero que se parecían a Ron, Harry y Hermione cuando estaban en ese curso. En Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se quedaban seis estudiantes en total: dos de tercero, tres de quinto y Luna Lovegood, lo cual presentaba la gran oportunidad de Harry.

Los doce habituales, hermosos y enormes árboles cubiertos de escarcha mágica decoraron el gran vestíbulo con los colores de las tres casas que seguían en el colegio. En los corredores del castillo, tendían guirnaldas de acebo y muerdágo, en las cuales Lavender y Seamus no perdían segundos en besarse apasionadamente.

Según habían escuchado todos, una gran fiesta se celebraría en Hogsmeade la noche de Navidad, a la que todos menos Ron y Hermione asistirían porque el primero tenía otros planes en mente para ésa noche, la cual era la indicada y la última que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El veinticinco de Diciembre llegó con almohadonzazo de Harry para que se despertase y muchos regalos, pero sobretodo con lo que Ron había esperado por casi cinco meses. La contestación de la carta que había mandado por parte de sus padres:

_Querido Ron:_

¡Feliz Navidad, hijo!. Lamentamos mucho no poder mandarte la contestación a ésta carta antes, pero hay bastante problemas ya que el Ministerio está interceptando lechuzas nuevamente.

Con respecto al embarazo de Hermione, queremos decirte que nos enorgullece que quieras hacerte cargo de la bebé (Ginny nos ha contado que será niña) y que harás todo lo que puedas para criarlo. Pero hay un punto que no te has planteado: ¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Cuáles serán sus ingresos? Créeme, hijo, nos es fácil criar niños sin un trabajo.

Sin embargo, Ginny nos ha contado que les has pedido a Fred y George un puesto en su tienda de bromas hasta que consigas un trabajo que deje un poco más de dinero. Lo cual, nos vuelve a enorgullecer.

Sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes esto, pero recuerden en los tiempos en los que estamos.

Nos vemos en vacaciones ó quizá antes...

Besos, mamá y papá.

P.D: Saludos a Ginny, Hermione y Harry.

Ron se alegró que sus padres confiaran y se enorgullecen de él, así que, con una gran sonrisa, abrió el tradicional paquete de su madre con su tradicional sweater rojo oscuro y sus tradicionales dulces  
**  
**El regalo de Hermione fue un libro, qué raro en ella, titulado "_De padre_ muggle _a padre Brujo: lo hay que tener en cuenta de bebés de la cultura_ muggle"; lo ojeó rápidamente y pudo ver que explicaba como cambiar un pañal sin magia y cómo darse cuenta cuando la leche está bien para el bebé.

Harry le regaló una remera de los Chudley Cannons, color naranja y una tarjeta que decía:

_Para que combine con el sombrero. Harry_.

Todos sus hermanos le compraron una linda cuna de color rosa para la bebé, estaba en miniatura para que ocupase menos lugar, pero luego podían volverla a su forma original.

Debajo de ése especial regalo, había un set de mamadera, chupete, una manta de bebé y una pequeña toallita todo de color rosa. Una nota estaba adjunta:

_"Ron: Feliz Navidad. este es otro regalo de mi parte, espero que lo use la niña y no tú, aunque si te gusta te puedo regalar uno para tu cumpleaños... Harry"._

-Harry, gracias-dijo Ron en voz alta, mientras Harry desenvolvía sus propios regalos.

-De nada, amigo-respondió Harry, un tanto acalorado-. Pensé que lo necesitarían después...  
**  
**-Gracias-volvió a decir Ron-. Serás un buen padrino...

A Harry se le cayó el tarro de golosinas que le había regalado la señora Weasley.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, anonadado.

-Quiero que seas el padrino de la niña-aclaró Ron-. Hermione y yo hablamos de esto ayer y sabemos que tú eres el indicado.

-Gracias-dijo Harry, dándole palmitas amistosas a Ron en el hombro.

Luego bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salón con unos Ron y Harry muy contentos y una Hermione un poco decepcionada de que su novio no le diera ni un beso de Navidad.

La mañana le dio pasó a la tarde y la tarde a la noche, en las que Ron preparaba todo a escondidas de su novia con ayuda de Harry y Ginny, ocultaron todo en la Sala Común para que Hermione no se diera cuenta; pronto, se marcharon todos dejando a Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común solos.

Ron tenía que idear un plan para que Hermione se fuera por un par de segundos y así podría preparar todo. Pero fue ella la que se fue.

-Ay, la fiesta ésa deber estar muy buena, pero muy buena... es una lástima que no podamos ir-comentó, abatida. Había estado triste todo el día-. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Hasta mañana, Ron.

Ella se acercó a darle un beso y subió las escaleras.

Mientras ella las subía, con su varita Ron bajó la luz de la Sala Común hasta dejarla tenue y suave, puso una mesa para dos cerca de la chimenea con velas, un par de jazmines y platos con una deliciosa cena para dos (teniendo cuenta el voraz apetito de una Hermione embarazada). Su ropa muggle y su sweater rojo oscuro cambiaron para ser una linda túnica color azul pálido combinando con traje negro.

-Hermione...-llamó suavemente.

Ella se dio vuelta y contempló sorprendida todo.

-Ron... ¿qué...?-tartamudeó.

-Feliz Navidad, Mione-dijo Ron, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para llevarla hasta la mesa

-Es precioso-comentó tomando la mano que Ron le ofrecía y se miró-. Ay, yo no... yo no...

-No hay problema-expresó Ron, sabiendo a lo que se refería, y con un delicado movimiento de varita un hermoso vestido color verde que acentuaba su esbelta figura con la delicada panza de casi cinco meses.

-Gracias... es muy lindo, pero... ¿Me veo gorda?-preguntó viendo con recelo el vestido.

-Te ves tan hermosa como siempre-contestó Ron, sintiendo como Hermione se estremecía bajo su brazo.

Comieron una cena especialmente hecha por los elfos domésticos, a lo que Hermione NO puso objeción. Hablaron sobre el futuro de su niña, sobre cómo discutían los niños de primero, de Voldemort... El postre fueron un variado de postres favoritos de Hermione.

-Me acuerdo de eso-decía Ron con un poco de nostalgia-. Le pegaste muy bien, además se lo merecía...

-Sí, gracias...

-La nariz de Malfoy jamás volvió a ser la misma-Ron rió sinceramente-. Lo hiciste polvo.

Los postres se acabaron muy pronto y Ron supo que era la determinada hora de hacerlo.

Era ahora ó nunca.

-Hermione...-ella levantó la mirada. …l sacó de su bolsillo de la túnica una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló ante Hermione, mientras sus miradas se encontraban brillante-. Hermione... Mione... esto es difícil, pero...-abrió la caja negra, dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo de color plateado con una piedrita rosa pálido-. Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

**13º-NO HAY EXCUSAS.  
****  
**Era ahora ó nunca.

-Hermione...-ella levantó la mirada. …l sacó de su bolsillo de la túnica una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló ante Hermione, mientras sus miradas se encontraban brillantes-. Hermione... Mione... esto es difícil, pero...-abrió la caja negra, dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo de color plateado con una piedrita rosa pálido-. Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-...-Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione había perdido el habla y lo miraba totalmente sorprendida.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y Ron pudo sentir sus orejas encenderse hasta quedar del color de su pelo. Transpiraba abundantemente y el sudor se transcurría por sus manos, haciendo oscilar peligrosamente la pequeña caja de terciopelo con el temblor que había en ellas.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó sin aguantar el silencio que había entre ellos. De un momento a otro los ojos de Hermione se pusieron brillosos...

Ella cayó al piso de la Sala Común totalmente desmayada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

…l, desesperado, cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su novia. Sin meditárselo mucho guardó rápidamente el anillo en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala. Tomó la cabeza de Hermione delicadamente y musitó débilmente "_Mobilicorpus_" y condujo el cuerpo fantasmal de Hermione hasta la salida del orificio del retrato.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó la Dama Gorda, cuando los vio salir.

Pero Ron no le contestó. Recorrió rápidamente los largos pasillos del colegio para llegar a la enfermería. La recostó cuidadosamente sobre la primera camilla que vio.

-¡Madame Pomfrey!-llamó desesperado. Ella entró a la enfermería segundos después. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco y una bata de color rosa pálido

-Pero, que haces aquí a la medianoche, Weas...-comenzó a protestar la enfermera, sin verlo-. ¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Granger?

-Se desmayó-explicó Ron-. ¿Es muy grave?

-Estando embarazada es un poco grave-contestó Madame Pomfrey-. Por favor, espere afuera, señor Weasley.

Ron salió de la enfermería. Y se quedó allí... y se quedó... y se quedó. Las horas pasaban lentamente y Ron comenzaba a comerse las uñas, con un toque distraído de su varita se cambió la elegante ropa por la ropa muggle y sweater rojo oscuro una vez más.

El cielo seguía todavía más oscuro que cuando habían salido de la torre y el frío se colaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que eso pasase? ¿Por qué se había ilusionado con que ella pudiera decirle que sí? ¿Por qué?

-Señor Weasley-llamó la voz de Madame Pomfrey, haciéndolo salir de su mundo de desdicha, unas tres horas después-. Ya puede pasar-y abrió la puerta.

Hermione estaba recostada en unas de las camas blancas más próximas de la entrada. Al parecer Madame Pomfrey le había cambiado el vestido por uno de los pijamas de la enfermería, ya que el hermoso vestido color verde estaba doblad en una esquina de la cama. Ella estaba despierta y con cara de cansancio. Al verlo entrar sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Ron. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Mejor-fue todo lo que contestó Hermione, luego de un rato sin decir nada, ella agregó:-. Fue muy lindo todo lo que hiciste... gracias... y te digo que SÍ...

-¿De qué...?-preguntó Ron medio, perdido, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Me quiero casar contigo, Ron-contestó ella con voz segura.

-¿En serio?-Ron no se lo podía creer.

-Claro, tontito-dijo ella. Con un movimiento de la mano, le dijo que se acercara-. Siéntate-Ron hizo lo que le pidió aún sorprendido. Ella le tomó su cabeza y la apoyó en su panza-. Escúchala.

Ron apoyó su oído en la panza de Hermione. Un ruido a agua y movimiento se extendía en ella. Puso una mano en la barriga y sintió un movimiento que lo hizo estremecer y lo llenó de una sensación de júbilo.

-Se mueve-susurró suavemente, levantando levemente la cabeza.

-Recién lo hecho por primera vez-dijo ella, acariciándola.

-Te amo-expresó Ron, mirándola con ternura.

-Yo también-ella se le acercó y lo besó.

A pesar de haber estado ya hace cuatro meses (sin contar el mes de separados y el primer mes de novios) con Hermione, y haber tenido numerosos besos con ella, ése fue el más lindo que tuvo. Lo llenó de una dulzura infinita y de amor verdadero.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si te parece Año Nuevo...

-Me encanta la idea-opinó Hermione. Y lo volvió a besar.

-Ehem, ehem-tosió alguien por detrás. Por un momento Ron se asustó, pero era Harry y no estaba solo. De la mano tenía a Luna y detrás de ellos estaban Ginny y Colin Creevey de la misma manera-. Ay, Ron... ¿pensaste que era Umbrigde?

-Por un momento, sí...-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cosas que pasan...

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?-preguntó Harry, después de darle un asentimiento de cabeza a Ron.

-Mejor...-respondió ella-. Mmm... ¿le contamos?-inquirió mirando a Ron, alegre.

-Claro-dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué nos tienen que contar?-preguntó Ginny con mucha curiosidad.

-Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?-exclamó Ginny. Ron asintió, al igual que Hermione-. ¡Oh!-y los abrazó con fuerza, soltando la mano de Colin-. Los felicito...-dijo soltándolos.

-No me lo puedo creer-comentó Harry. Se les acercó y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos-. No me lo puedo creer-repitió.

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Ron.

Colin y Luna los felicitaron también, mientras Luna saldaba a Ron le dijo en el oído:

-Ya sabía que estarían juntos... ahora tendrán una hermosa familia... Ya era hora...

-Oh... mmm... Gracias, Luna, creo-agradeció Ron medio confundido.

-De nada-dijo ella con su voz soñadora.

-¿Vamos a Sala Común?-propuso Harry-. No hay excusas para decir que no... hace un frío endemoniado aquí...

Salieron a tropel de la enfermería, Ron miró de soslayo a Hermione, que se quedaría hasta el otro día, y le sonrió.

-Nunca las hubo...

-¿Qué?-interrogó Hermione sin entender.

-Nunca hubo excusas para estar contigo para siempre-Y Hermione sonrió con cargada felicidad.


	14. Chapter 14

**14º-SÌ QUIERO, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD.  
****  
**Una semana después muchas sucesos habían cambiado radicalmente en el mundo Mágico y _Muggle_.

Todo era un caos.

Voldemort estaba más fuerte que nunca y atacaba a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, los ataques eran en el extranjero. Era muy extraño. ¿Por qué Voldemort atacaría a otros países?. Líbano, Estados Unidos, Portugal, Francia, Marruecos, Perú... eran algunos de los países que habían sido atacados ésos últimos días.

El problema era que el Mundo Mágico no era el único que estaba siendo atacado; la comunidad muggle había perdido bastante en ataques en masa de Líbano y Portugal (lo cuales habían sido simultaneaos y tanto como los medimagos, sanadores y aurores no habían sido suficientes, por lo tanto las pérdidas eran realmente importantes).

Pero más ó menos ajenos a los acontecimientos que sobrevenían en el mundo exterior, dentro del Colegio Hogwarts dos jóvenes se preparaban para su unión eterna.

Se casarían en Año Nuevo, apenas las campanas sonaran las doce, serían marido y mujer, y Ron confiaba que con eso pudieran empezar una nueva vida con su hijo en camino.

-No puedo creer que hoy se casen-dijo Ginny, mientras preparaban algunos detalles de último momento, el 31 de Diciembre.

La ceremonia sería privada: sólo serían Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Colin Creevey, el profesor Lupin (que los casaría ya que Dumbledore estaba ocupado con los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix y no podría hacerlo) y Tonks, Lavender, Seamus, los niños de primero (que se llamaban Robert Atan, Hally Walters y Henry Paterson; de quienes Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían hecho muy amigos); por último los padres y hermanos de Ron.

A pesar de todos los problemas provenientes del exterior, Ron y Hermione NO vivían en la burbuja en la deberían estar por el hecho de casarse en un par de horas.

No.

Últimamente, Hermione había tenido varios problemas. Y no sólo eran emocionales (al estar de cinco meses de embarazo, había estado, la verdad sea dicha, muy insoportable), sino también físicos. Sin saber cómo, había tenido unos bajones de presión sumamente importantes, en los cuales se desmayaba.

Ron había estado muy preocupado por ella durante todo ése tiempo. Había temido que algo muy grave le pudiera pasar a ella y a la bebé. Sin embargo, y a pesar que había estado muy preocupado desde que Hermione se le había desmayado en la Sala Común cuando le propuso matrimonio, no era sólo de ella quien estaba preocupado. Harry estaba bastante mal, desde que se habían realizado los primeros ataques.

Ron no había querido preguntar, pero estaba seguro de que Harry había visto algo relacionado con los ataques. Harry no comía, apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía, gritaba en sus sueños, productos de sus pesadillas. Ron se preocupaba por su amigo, pero estaba en buenas manos: Luna era la única persona con que Harry se desahogaba. Ron pensaba que era mejor así, hacía tiempo que Harry necesitaba una persona así, y ni Cho Chang ni Ginny le habían dado la suficiente compresión.

-Mmm... Hermy...-llamó dudosa Ginny, después de quedarse unos minutos pensativa, mientras miraba por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor el día frío y con nieve, pero aún así soleado.

-¿Sí?-preguntó la aludida.

-¿No sería mejor que subamos a arreglarte?-dijo mirándola, fijamente y con cuidado por el estado sensible que tenía su amiga últimamente-. Digo, porque se supone que Ron no puede ver a la novia...

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione, dejando de lado unos escarpines rosas (en ésos últimos días, en vez de esconderse en los libros, se escondió en sus tejidos, como antes había hecho los gorros de los elfos, sólo que más bonitos y sin tanta obsesión).

Las dos juntas comenzaron su caminata a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año, donde las demás chicas de la torre la esperaban para ayudarla a cambiarse.

Antes de terminar de subir, Ron le gritó:

-No me hagas esperar en el altar-dijo con una sonrisa. Resultaba un tanto extraño escuchar esas palabras del mismo Ron, que trataba mal a Hermione en primer año. Sin embargo, todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos meses lo había hecho madurar. "_Madurar. Palabra fuerte para mí_" pensó en broma.

-No lo haré-replicó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa-. No hay excusas-y tras decir eso terminó de subir las escaleras.

-Igual yo creo que se verá hermosa con cualquier cosa-le comentó a Harry, mientras juntaban un poco las cosas que habían esparcido por toda la Sala Común, como libros, lanas, golosinas, papeles de golosinas y restos de comida de Hermione.

-Yo pienso igual-contestó Harry. A pesar de que los sucesos que acontecían en el exterior lo tenían medio ido, Ron sabía que, por lo menos ése día, era feliz de que sus dos amigos por fin se confesaran su amor para siempre-. Y pensar que hace unos siete meses preparábamos las cosas para el casamiento de tu hermano y Fleur...

-Las cosas cambian-dijo Ron con una sonrisa sincera, que Harry devolvió de la misma manera.

*****-******-*****-*****-*****-******-****

-Deja de hacer eso...

-¿Hacer qué?

-Caminar de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado.

-¿Y qué crees soy?. Soy un Gryffindor, un león... y estoy encerrado en estas malditas paredes.

-Ay, deja de ser tan dramático... que el embarazo parece que lo tienes tú y no Hermione...

-Pero, Harry, ¿qué pasa si me deja en altar?-dijo Ron en tono desesperado, llevándose la manos a la cabeza.

-No lo hará-replicó con firmeza Harry.

Estaban en la Sala Común y esperaban la indicación de Tonks para poder bajar al Gran Salón, donde se realizaría la boda. Ron estaba muy nervioso y caminaba en zancadas de un lado a otro dentro de la Sala Común y Harry trataba de tranquilizarlo aunque era imposible, sentado en uno de los sillones más próximos a la chimenea, por el frío endemoniado que corría por los lugares más recónditos en la Sala. La noche ya había caído y estaba iluminado por las hermosas estrellas, ya que era luna nueva.

Ron estaba vestido con un refinado esmoquin negro con una elegante túnica de gala del mismo color con delicados bordes plateados. Estaba muy lindo y muy nervioso. Harry, en cambio, iba vestido mucho más sencillo: al ser el padrino tenía mucha libertad con la ropa y llevaba puesto algo muy parecido a lo que se había puesto para la boda de Bill y Fleur: un traje color negro muy elegantes y un sacos eran con un estilo muy mago, no usaba corbata, con una camisa y unas túnicas color azul oscuro, en fin, estaba muy guapo.

-Mira-dijo Harry, señalando a la ventana y Ron volteó.

Un hermoso lobo plateado galopaba en aire como llamándolos.

-Ese es el Patronus de Tonks-aclaró Harry-. Es la señal.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, Ron junto con Harry bajó hacia el Gran Salón, donde la mayoría ya los esperaban. Al entrar, Ron pensó que se había equivocado de lugar y pretendió irse, pero Harry lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo hacia dentro.

Estaba decorado con muy sencillamente con algunos vestigios de la decoración de Navidad, como las guirnaldas de acebo y muerdágo que tendían sobre las paredes. También había un fuerte olor a jazmines, flor favorita de Hermione, que estaba por todos lados. El decorado era sencillo, pero Ron sabía que era el mejor.

Caminó hasta el altar y saludó al paso a todas las personas que ya estaban allí y que había invitado (con los que más tiempo estuvo fueron con sus padres, que parecían orgullosos de Ron, porque se había hecho cargo de todos los problemas que se le habían planteado ése año; Ron se puso eufórico con eso del orgullo paternal). Se colocó al lado de Lupin, que vestía una túnica de color verde muy elegante.

-¿Nervioso, Ron?-preguntó Lupin amablemente.

Ron asintió por inercia más que contestar la pregunta de Lupin, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba en Hermione. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no venía y ya? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Cómo estaría la bebé?. Pero se mareó de pensar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo con lo nervioso que estaba, y puso la mente en blanco y se concentró en la conversación de Harry con Lupin.

-¿Cómo puede dirigir una boda, profesor?-dijo Harry-. Digo, porque usted no es cura...

-Es verdad-asintió Lupin con su sonrisa amable-. Pero el profesor Dumbledore no puede traer a uno por todo lo que pasa afuera, entonces el Ministerio lo autorizó para poner alguien a cargo de su confianza... y me puso a mí-agregó humildemente.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿el Ministerio sabe que se haría un casamiento en Hogwarts?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, Dumbledore tuvo que dar varias explicaciones para poder realizar esto-contestó Lupin.

-Claro-dijo Harry, luego miró su reloj de pulsera y añadió:-. Voy a buscar a Hermione... Nos vemos...

-Ok-la voz de Ron quebrada habló. Estaba muy, pero muy nervioso.

Esperó durante unos diez minutos que le hicieron interminables, no hablaba con nadie, no podía hacerlo. Su voz no salía de su garganta. Luego de la interminable espera, ella entró y se quedó boquiabierto.

Hermione lucía un hermoso vestido blanco sencillo, pero hermoso. Era muy parecido al vestido que había usado en su cuarto año en Hogwarts sólo que en blanco y mucho más elegante. Se había puesto poción alisadora, y una hermosa cadenita de plata decoraba su cuello. En sus manos tenía un pequeño ramillete de jazmines, que movía nerviosamente. Ron la vio más hermosa que nunca y la panza de cinco meses le daba un toque angelical.

De la brazo la llevaba Harry y los dos le sonreían a él, caminaron por la fila que había intermedio de los asientos que separaban los invitados del novio y la novia (al perder sus padres, Hermione había puesto a sus amigos de Hogwarts allí y Ron a toda su familia del otro lado). Detrás de ellos estaban Ginny y Luna vestidas con un vestido de color plateado muy sencillo y un decorado de flores silvestres en sus manos; peinadas con un humilde rodete, caminaban sonriendo. Y cerrando el cortejo Hally, Robert y Henry, éstos llevaban los anillos, mientras la niña tiraba algunas flores.

Al llegar, Harry se deshizo del brazo de Hermione y se lo entregó a Ron sonriendo.

-Cuídalas, Ron-le dijo en oído-. Y cuídate, suerte...

-Gracias, Harry-agradeció y lo abrazó espontáneamente, Harry devolvió el gesto de cariño.

-De nada, Ron-le restó importancia Harry, luego fue y se ubicó al lado de Ginny, quien era la madrina.

Entonces Lupin comenzó su discurso. Duró muy poquito y enseguida les tocó decir sus votos nupciales:

-Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, te tomo a ti Ron y prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte junto a la hija que tendremos... Te amo...

-Yo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, te tomo a ti, Mione, para respetarte, cuidar de ti y nuestra hija con mi propia vida siempre y amarte por siempre... Te amo y lo haré siempre...

El Gran Salón se había convertido en una laguna en crecimiento y lo encabezaban Hermione, la señora Weasley, Lavender y Tonks, que eran las que lloraban más fuerte.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer-dijo Lupin, después de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo aparecido con la punta de su varita-. Ron puedes besar a Hermione. Y espero que vivan felices...

Ron besó a Hermione con ternura infinita, al mismo tiempo que el Gran Salón era un hervidero de aplausos y lloriqueos felices, mientras se escuchaban las campanas que anunciaban el nuevo año y su nueva vida.

*****-******-******-******-*****-*****

Mucho más tarde, después de una rica cena (las mesas ya estaban allí), una balada muy lenta abría el vals de los novios. La música provenía de un viejo megáfono mágico gigantesco. A pesar de la antigüedad, tocaba canciones muy nuevas.

_And dance, your final dance  
This is, your final chance.  
To haunt, the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough._

-Esta canción es preciosa-opinó Hermione, abrazada con Ron, bailando lentamente.

_Believe, that magic works  
Don't be afraid, of being hurt  
Don't let, this magic die  
The answer's there...  
__Oh, just look in her eyes._

-Lo es-aceptó Ron-, pero no tanto como tú.

Hermione sonrió radiante.

_And make, you final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you too.  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment, slip away…_

-Mmm... ¿Hermy?-ella lo miró-. ¿Te gusta el nombre de Dana Elizabeth para la niña?

-Me encanta-afirmó ella, dándole un pequeño beso.

_Believe, that magic works  
Don't be afraid, of being hurt  
Don't let, this magic die  
The answer's there...  
__Oh, just look in her eyes._

-Te amo-murmuró Ron en su oído, luego bajó su cabeza hacia la panza y agregó-. Y a ti también, Dana...

-Y nosotras a ti, Ron-dijo Hermione, tomándole la cara y dándole un nuevo beso.

_So dance, your final dance  
'Cause this is your final chance..._

Enseguida, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos en la diminuta e improvisada pista de baile, a través de las pequeñas mesas de la portentosa comida. Una canción, mucho más movida, que los dos conocían perfectamente, comenzó a sonar a todo lo que daba.

_All the small things,  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating  
__  
(Todas las cosas pequeñas  
cuidado de verdad, causas verdaderas  
yo tomare una paseo  
tu camino es el mejor paseo  
yo siempre sé que estarás en mi show  
mirando, esperando, compadeciendo)._

-Enseñémosles a todos cómo se baila esto-dijo Ron, dándole una vuelta a Hermione.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_(Di que eso no es, no me iré  
Apaga las luces, llévame a casa).  
__  
__Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na._

-¿Me dirás que es un video?-preguntó Ron.

-Más adelante lo sabrás-contestó ella sonriendo.

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares._

_(Tarde en la noche, ven a casa  
El mundo apesta, lo sé.  
Ella me dejo rosas en las escaleras  
Sorpresas que me dejan saber que a ella le importo)._

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

(_Di que eso no es, no me iré  
Apaga las luces, llévame a casa__)._

_Na __na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na_.

-No puedo creer que pasen esta canción otra vez aquí-dijo Hermione

-Es que le he pedido a Harry que busque esta canción-respondió Ron.

-¡Oh, Ron!-exclamó Hermione, abrazándole.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill_

_(Di que eso no es, no me iré  
Apaga las luces, llévame a casa.  
Mantén tu cabeza ahí, seré tu emoción  
La noche pasara, mi pequeño molino de viento).  
__  
__Say it ain't so, I will not go  
__(na na na na na na na na na na)  
__Turn the lights off, carry me home  
__(na na na na na na na na na na)  
__Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
__(na na na na na na na na na na)  
__The night will go on, the night will go on  
__(na na na na na na na na na na)  
__My little windmill._

_(Di que eso no es, no me iré  
Apaga las luces, llévame a casa.  
Mantén tu cabeza ahí, seré tu emoción  
La noche pasara, la noche pasara.  
Mi pequeño molino de viento)._

La fiesta duró rozando la mañana, y cuando Ron se acostó en su cama para dormir podía ver la cara de Hermione sonriéndole y eso lo hizo dormir con paz infinita.


	15. Chapter 15

**15º-EL ATAQUE.  
****  
**Unos días más tuvieron vacaciones, los cuales los tomaron como un descanso, ó en el caso de Ron y Hermione, como una luna de miel, ya que no hubo más ataques (¡Gracias a Merlín!), y las clases comenzaron con un largo y tedioso discurso sobre los EXTASIS, para los cuales faltaban muy poco. El discurso más severo fue, como siempre, de parte de Minerva McGonagall. A pesar de todo, Hermione les siguió insistiendo en que estudiasen día y noche, como si estuvieran nuevamente en primer año.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó Ron el viernes por la tarde de la primera semana de clases después de las fiestas, mientras tiraba su libro de Transformaciones al otro lado de la Sala Común desierta y se estiraba sobre la alfombra donde estaba acostado, cerca de la chimenea.

-Ron, no maltrates a los libros. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que no te guste estudiar-lo reprendió Hermione desde el sofá más cerca del fuego y sin despegar su nariz de _Guía de transformación, nivel superior_.

-¿Por qué no?-refutó Ron, lo que ganó que ella levantara la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido-. Vamos, Mione hoy es viernes y comienza el fin de semana... Además estoy muy cansado de estudiar.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione-afirmó Harry, que aparte de ellos tres no había nadie en la Sala Común porque se habían ido a jugar con la nieve, que aún cubría Hogwarts-. Hoy es viernes, déjanos descansar.

-Además tú _necesitas_ descansar-agregó Ron-. Recuerda lo que dijo la Dra. Doun sobre tus desmayos y todo... que era un problema de estrés, lo que los ocasionaba...-dijo Ron, pero cuando terminó de decirlo, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

-¡ESTRÉS!-gritó Hermione, dejando el libro a un lado-. ¡¿Cómo quieres que NO esté ESTRESADA? ¡Tengo dieciocho años, estoy casada, voy a tener una niña, mis padres murieron en un ataque y mi mejor amigo es el blanco de esta estúpida guerra...! ¡Y ENCIMA TODO EN EL MISMO AÑO DE LOS EXTASIS!-tras decir eso se fue pisando fuerte hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Sin embargo, llegó al primer escalón, se dio la vuelta y dijo tranquilamente y sin un ligero resentimiento a lo que había dicho hace segundos:-. Me voy a descansar. Buenas noches a los dos-y terminó de subir la escalera.

-¡Guau! ¡Te casaste con una loca!-se rió Harry, cuando la cabellera castaña de Hermione desapareció hacia los dormitorios de las chicas-. Bueno, siempre pensé que Hermione está loca, pero últimamente mi teoría se está confirmando...

-Mira quién habla-señaló Ron tirándole una almohada en la cabeza-. El que anda con Luna "_Lunática_" Lovegood.

-Estamos a mano-dijo Harry, devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Ron, mientras se reían.

Luego de golpearse con los almohadones un par de veces más, empezaron a estudiar Encantamientos, para que el día siguiente Hermione no los regañará con lo de la escuela.

Al rato comenzaron a llegar los otros integrantes de Gryffindor; entre ellos, Henry, Robert y Hally, estos dos últimos parecían muy enojados. Robert subió al cuarto de los chicos de primero y Hally al de niñas del mismo curso. En cambio, Henry se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Estuvieron hablando hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar qué había pasado.

-Bueno, Hally ha estado molestando, Rob no lo ha soportado y se ha peleado con ella-contestó Henry con abatimiento-. Ya mañana trataré de que hagan las paces. Hasta mañana-agregó mientras bostezaba e iba a su dormitorio.

-Son iguales a ti y Hermione de niños-comentó Harry con una sonrisita.

-Mentira. Nosotros no nos peleábamos por cualquier estupidez-contestó Ron, defendiéndose.

-Claro, Ron-dijo Harry sarcásticamente y pegándole con la almohada nuevamente. Golpe que Ron devolvió y Harry también. Iniciando, otra vez, una pelea de almohadas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía que ésa pequeña felicidad, acabaría muy pronto.

*****-*****-*****-****-*****-****-****

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se despertó por un grito de horror.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un panorama raro: Ginny había entrado en el dormitorio gritando, despertando a todos. Aún tenía el pijama y por su cara resbalan lágrimas.

-¡RON!-gritó acercándose, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron, muy preocupado. Pero Ginny no habló y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo-. ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione?-la chica asintió levemente-. ¿Qué pasó, Ginny?

-Ella... yo... Fui al dormitorio de las de séptimo...-lloriqueó Ginny, mientras los demás habitantes del dormitorio se acercaban a ella para escuchar lo que balbuceaba-, para despertar a Hermione... y no estaba en su cama... Entré al baño y... y...

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Ron, desesperado.

-Estaba desmayada... se golpeó la cabeza con la punta de la bañera... aún llevaba la túnica negra... y... y... había sangre por todos lados... ahora la están ayudando Lavender y Parvati... hay que llevarla a la enfermería-Ginny rompió a llorar y Ron se fue corriendo al cuarto de las chicas, sin mirar con quien se tropezaba.

Corrió hasta la habitación de chicas donde podía ver a todas saliendo de sus cuartos y bajando a la Sala Común llorando. Se agarró del barandal de la escalera para no caerse y subió mientras se hacía tobogán. Llegó al letrero que rezaba "SÉPTIMO AÑO" y entró sin llamar.

Parvati elevaba a Hermione para ponerla en su cama con la varita, mientras un reguedero de sangre caía al piso. Lavender estaba mirando la escena desde su cama, horrorizada. Ron dio los pasos que le faltaba para llegar a la cama de Hermione, que era la que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

-Hermione-dijo con un leve suspiro-. Parvati, ve a buscar a Madame Pomfrey ya, por favor-le ordenó a la chica con la voz quebrada.

Parvati salió corriendo de la habitación como el alma al viento, dejando a una shokeada Lavender, una inconsciente Hermione con sangre saliendo a borbotones de la cabeza y un desesperado Ron.

-Por favor, Hermione...-suplicó Ron, llorando y poniendo un pedazo de sábana en la cabeza de su esposa para poder detener un poco la sangre-. Despierta, por favor... te lo suplico, no me dejes solo... No, por favor...

-Señor Weasley, salga un minuto, por favor-Madame Pomfrey había entrado en la habitación.

-Pero...-protestó Ron.

-Por favor... señor Weasley-pidió Madame Pomfrey, mientras entre cerraba los ojos para no ver la imagen de Hermione.

Ron salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la puerta dejándose caer, al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único que oía era el revuelo que había abajo y que no quería saber que era porque estaba más preocupado por Hermione y por la bebé, que por el chismorreo que podía haber acerca de lo que le había pasado a Hermione.

-Ya puede pasar, señor Weasley-le dijo la voz de Madame Pomfrey, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó levantándose del piso y mirándola preocupado.

-Bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero la hemorragia se ha calmado, gracias a Merlín. Deberá permanecer en reposo por una semana... ¡Ah!. Y nada de estrés-la mujer sonrió.

-Descuide no lo hará-contestó él, suspirando aliviado y devolviendo la sonrisa, entre tanto que entraba a la habitación.

Hermione estaba acostada y le sonreía, a su lado, Lavender sonreía también, mientras se llevaba las sábanas sucias al baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-inquirió Ron atropelladamente.

-Estoy bien-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera-. No te preocupes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de sopetón, dejando entrar un Harry sudado y con cara de asustado.

-Debemos salir del colegio-dijo sin más rodeos.

-¿Pero, Harry, qué...?-empezó a preguntar Ron.

-Voldemort se acerca... y va a atacar-no terminó ni de decir la frase y una sacudida invadió a todo el castillo.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, mientras Lavender salía del baño y lo miraba extrañada.

-¡Gigantes! ¡Voldemort tiene gigantes!-exclamó, luego miró a sus amigos-. Vamos hay que salir de aquí... son los únicos que faltan... ya hemos evacuado la torre y los están haciendo desaparecer con trasladores. Tomen un par de cosas y vamos. ¡Ah! Y esto es tuyo, Ron-agregó mientras le pasaba una miniatura de su equipaje y comenzaba a ayudar a Lavender con sus cosas y las achicaba.

Ron ayudó a levantarse a Hermione y comenzaron a guardar las cosas de ella rápidamente. Si esta era la idea de Madame Pomfrey se NO estrés estaba un poco (mucho) equivocada. Entonces de ahí el revuelo que había abajo, pensó Ron.

Terminaron en unos minutos, mientras escuchaban los gritos de guerra que se libraba afuera. Bajaron por la escalera hasta la Sala Común desierta, donde sólo estaba Seamus que esperaba a Lavender con un cuaderno viejo en la mano. La tomó de la mano y desaparecieron deseándoles suerte.

-¡Vamos!-apremió Harry-. ¡Hay que buscar a Luna y salir de aquí!

Corrieron por los pasillos mientras los gigantes golpeaban con más fuerza el castillo y comenzaban a caer polvillo por allí. Al llegar al Gran Salón se encontraron con que los mortífagos habían forzado las puerta de roble y entraban unos cinco.

-Quédate atrás mío-dijo Ron, poniéndose delante de Hermione, no dejaría que le pasase nada ni a su bebé ni a Hermione-. ¡_Impedimenta_!-gritó dándole a un mortífago en el pecho.**  
**  
Harry y Ron batallaron con los mortífagos y dejando a los cinco inconscientes, entraron al Gran Salón. Allí, no había nadie y por los grandes ventanales se podía ver la batalla encarnizada que se libraba afuera. Caminaron por el Gran Salón hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores.

-¿Harry?-una voz soñadora llamó detrás de ellos. Era Luna, que se abalanzó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía un ligero corte en la mejilla.

-Tenemos que...-comenzó Harry, pero las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, dejando pasar a Severus Snape (que tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, salvo que estaba más delgado y pálido, si era posible) y Dumbledore (que estaba en su pijama violeta) que peleaban.

-Te estás poniendo viejo, Dumbledore-decía Snape, mientras le lanzaba un expelliarmus. Tenía un feo corte en el brazo derecho y Dumbledore uno en la cara.

-Creo debes tener razón, Severus-contestó Dumbledore, esquivando un rayo aturdidor. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de los cuatro jóvenes-. Pero no puedo hacer nada para detener el paso del tiempo.

-Dejémonos de charla-dijo Snape, y levantó su varita apuntando al corazón de Dumbledore-. Ya me has fastidiado bastante...

-Tómenlo-susurró Harry, pasándoles una copa del Gran Salón-. Es un traslador. Nos vamos al Grimmauld Place... Tres... Dos...

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-gritó Snape.

-¡Uno!-gritó Harry al mismo tiempo.

Mientras sentían la sensación conocida de el gancho en el estomago, otra sobrevenía mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Una llena de angustia al ver el cuerpo del mejor mago de la historia tirado en el piso del Gran Salón, sin un abismo de vida, ejecutado por una de las personas por la que más confianza tenía.

Albus Dumbledore había muerto.


	16. Chapter 16

**16º-CAMBIOS. ******

Mientras sentían la sensación conocida de el gancho en el estomago, otra sobrevenía mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Una llena de angustia al ver el cuerpo del mejor mago de la historia tirado en el piso del Gran Salón, sin un abismo de vida, ejecutado por una de las personas por la que más confianza tenía.

Albus Dumbledore había muerto.

*******-*********-*******-*******-*****

Cayeron sobre el frío y descuidado césped del baldío que estaba frente al Grimmauld Place. Por suerte, cayeron de pie y no tirados en el piso. Hermione se aferró a Ron para no caer, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Vamos-dijo Harry con la voz un tanto quebrada agarrando con un brazo a Hermione, al mismo tiempo que Ron le agarraba el otro y ella lo rodeaba. Y se encaminaron al número doce, por ahora, sin estar aún.

-Perdón, chicos...-dijo Luna sin dar un paso de donde se había aparecido-, pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al número doce-indicó Harry señalando con la cabeza la destartalada casa que se materializaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Luna.

-¿Por qué Luna puede ver la casa?-preguntó Ron.

-Porque los hechizos Dumbledore han desaparecido-contestó Harry con la voz quebrada.

Sin decir más nada, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa mientras Ron y Harry ayudaban a Hermione caminar. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Harry se la quedó mirando con el picaporte en la mano.

-Puedes hacerlo, Harry-le susurró Luna, pero Ron escuchó.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente, los cuatro se vieron rodeados por la Orden en completo y el cálido abrazo de la señora Weasley, mezclado con lágrimas. Por primera vez en público, Ron dejó que su madre lo abrazara sin avergonzarse.

Hermione tembló a su lado, lo que daba a entender que necesitaba desesperadamente descansar.

-Suban al cuarto, queridos-dijo la señora Weasley con voz claramente afectada-. Luego subirá alguien y les curarán las heridas...

-Harry, quédate un momento-la voz de Lupin se hizo escuchar. Se lo veía cansado.

Harry miró a sus amigos.

-Suban, después voy-aclaró Harry, entonces Ron, Luna y Hermione (ayudada por los dos primeros) subieron las tenebrosas escaleras hacia los dormitorios de siempre.

Caminaron a través de las cabezas de elfos hasta llegar a la habitación que Ron había compartido con Harry durante su quinto año. Abrió la puerta de picaporte en forma de serpiente y entró. En seguida, una larga cabellera rojo fuego lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ginny...-susurró Ron.

-¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!-la chica se aferró más al cuerpo de su hermano. Estaba muy despeinada, muy pálida y, obviamente, muy preocupada.

-Ya pasó, Gin...-le susurró tranquilizadoramente.

-¡Es un idiota!-siguió sollozando en su hombro.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Luna.

-¡Colin!-gritó-. ¡Lo odio! ¡Me dejó sola en la escuela mientras tomaba un traslador con su hermano!.

-¿Entonces cómo llegaste aquí?-inquirió Hermione, preocupada.

-Viene con Neville-dijo Ginny, mientras la figura de Neville aparecía en el rellano de la puerta-. Me salvó de un dementor...

-Gracias por cuidar de Ginny, Neville-agradeció Ron.

El chico asintió.

Ginny se soltó de él y los dejó pasar a la habitación. Ron recostó a Hermione conayuda de los otros tres y ella suspiró. Al parecer estaba muy, pero muy cansada.

-Toma-le dijo Ginny dándole una poción para dormir sin soñar-. Mamá me la dio para ti... necesitas descansar.

Hermione lo tomó sin chistar y enseguida se durmió.

******-*****-*****-******-****-*****

Pasaron los días lentamente. Al día siguiente de la batalla en Hogwarts, El Profeta empapeló Inglaterra; todos con el mismo titular: "_Masacre en Hogwarts. Muere Dumbledore_". Y al día siguiente otro que declaraba: "_Hogwarts cierra_". Asustado, Ron le preguntó a su padre.

-Es verdad. Scrimgeour dijo que era lo más conveniente. Cuando le Innombrable sea derrotado, Hogwarts volverá a abrir-contestó con pesar el señor Weasley.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?-inquirió Hermione, recostada en un sofá de la sala del número doce.

-Les darán clases aquí-dijo el señor Weasley, sacándose los anteojos y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tonks y Remus-contestó, dando por zanjado el tema.

El Grimmauld Place se vio lleno de gente durante varios días (entre ellos el padre de Luna, que era un hombre rubio, y la señora Longbottom, ambos a ver cómo se encontraban sus familiares y luego dejarlos allí bajo su petición) y una semana después de ésa batalla, se preparó el funeral de Dumbledore.

…se día fue el más triste.  
**  
**Decidieron enterrarlo en un cementerio de magos en Londres. La idea era enterrarlo en Hogwarts, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Voldemort interrumpiera el funeral y se robara el cuerpo ó algo así. Ellos se sentaron bastante atrás en los bancos blancos que contrastaban con el horrible día gris (a punto de llover) y las túnicas negras.

Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de la Magia, daba el discurso. Pero Ron no lo escuchaba. Miraba al frente con la mirada perdida en la tumba, mientras consolaba a Hermione en un abrazo. De vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a Harry.

Notaba muy diferente a Harry. Desde que había hablado con los miembros de laOrden parecía muy triste. Luna estaba a su lado y le daba la mando como reconfortándolo. Harry no les había querido contar que pasaba, pero Ron tenía la sospecha que Luna sí lo sabía.

Pocos minutos después la ceremonia terminó. Todas las personas que estaban allí (que eran unas 200) se acercaron a despedir a Albus Dumbledore. Pero los chicos no se movieron. Ron pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no hizo nada para detenerlas.

Al final y después de una hora, sólo estaban los señores Weasley, Lupin con Tonks y los seis chicos (Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny y Neville). Los chicos se acercaron a la tumba blanca de Dumbledore.

-Fue un gran hombre-suspiró Luna. Una vez más exhibía su don de decir la verdad en un momento incómodo.

Pero nadie la contradijo.

Ron tomó una de las rosas rojas que Hermione tenía en la mano y la tiró al ataúd del mejor mago de la historia.

Había muerto su héroe.


	17. Chapter 17

**17º-LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS  
****  
**Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado varios meses, para ser completamente exactos tres, lo cual indicaba a una Hermione histérica con avanzados 8 meses de embarazo.

A pesar de los problemas en el mundo mágico, los chicos no la pasaron tan mal en el Grimmauld Place. La protección de la antigua casa de Sirius se había reforzado por medio de poderosos hechizos que prestó el Ministerio de la Magia. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna recibían clases juntos, a pesar que Ginny y Luna no estaban en el mismo nivel que los demás, pero se adaptaron rápidamente.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba mucho menos estresada (aunque sí algo bastante histérica), lo cual era realmente un alivio. Pero no era por voluntad propia, sino por las pastillas que con regularidad la señora Weasley le administraba, por orden de la doctora Liz Doun, a la que seguían yendo a ver, sólo que acompañados por la señora Weasley.

Ya estaban a 20 de Abril. Esa tarde, Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley iban hacia San Mungo a la clase de preparación para el parto. Entraron por la puerta principal y la señora Weasley se despidió de ellos para esperarlos en la cafetería del Quinto piso, ya que no podía quedarse porque era sesión de pareja.

Al llegar al despacho de la Dra. Doun se encontraron con Seamus y Lavender, a los cuales no veían desde hacía tres meses. Seamus presentaba un aspecto cansado y Lavender estaba radiante.

-Hola, chicos, ¿cómo han estado estos meses?-saludó Lavender, a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa.

-Bien-contestó Hermione, sonriendo-. ¿Y ustedes?.

-Bien, superando algunas cosas-respondió Seamus. Los dos chicos asintieron, sabiendo a que se referían. La muerte de Dumbledore aún estaba en sus mentes.

-Chicos, ya pueden entrar-dijo la voz de la doctora Doun.

Las dos parejas entraron al despacho de la doctora Doun. Había dos colchones color beige en el piso y el escritorio estaba corrido para poder tener más espacio.

-Ahora, Hermione y Lavender se deben acostar cada uno en los colchones y Ron y Seamus deben ayudarlas a acostarse porque si no pueden hacerse daño-explicó la Dra. Doun.

Los chicos hicieron lo que la Dra. Doun les ordenó. Con dificultad, Ron ayudó a Hermione a acostarse en el colchón e inclinarse un poco.

-Deben pensar en cosas que las relajen, un paisaje ó lo que sea-indicó la Dra. Doun-, respirar profundamente... inhalar, exhalar... inhalar, exhalar... inhalar, exhalar...

Media hora después de hacer pura relajación, en la cual Ron ya se estaba durmiendo, la sesión fue interrumpida por un mendimago de pelo largo y rubio que entró a al despacho preocupado.**  
**  
-Doctora Doun-llamó con voz claramente preocupada-. Tenemos el parto de urgencia con la paciente con los "problemitas-que usted-sabe"-luego salió sin decir más nada.

-Lo siento, chicos-se lamentó la doctora al tiempo que agarraba sus guantes de látex, que estaban en su escritorio-. Pero ésta paciente tendrá un parto muy complicado, así que los veré en fechas cercanas al parto. Adiós-y salió del despacho.

Los cuatro juntos volvieron al hall del hospital, donde la señora Weasley hablaba con media Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Un ataque?-preguntó Ron, entre preocupado y asustado.

-No-dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Tonks está a punto de dar a luz.

-Genial-exclamó Hermione, contentísima.

-Se van a tener que quedar a esperar a que Tonks de a luz-dijo la señora Weasley-, porque tengo guardia aquí. ¿No hay problema, no?

-Claro que no-dijeron Ron y Hermione a unísono.

**-DOS HORAS DESPUÉS-  
**  
La Dra. Doun salía de la sala de partos con una expresión entre triste y cansada, mientras consolaba a Lupin con palmaditas en el hombro, que tenía una hermosa niña dormida en sus brazos con cara en forma de corazón y muy poco pelo color castaño claro. A pesar que Lupin hacía esfuerzos para no demostrar que lloraba, no tenía éxito.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la señora Weasley.

Nadie contestó.

-Sanador Redges, por favor lleve al señor Lupin a la nursery, por favor-dijo la Dra. Doun al sanador que salía de la sala de partos detrás de ellos, que resultó ser el mismo que había interrumpido la sección de Ron y Hermione.

Cuando Lupin estaba muy lejos junto con su hija y el sanador, la doctora Doun se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión entristecida.

-Lamento informar que la paciente Tonks ha...-suspiró fuertemente-. La paciente ha muerto.

La noticia calló como un balde de agua fría.

Ron envolvió con unos de sus brazos a Hermione que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-preguntó la señora Weasley, después de unos minutos de salir del shock.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero fue un parto muy complicado-contestó la Dra. Doun, dedicándoles una mirada de pena-. La enfermedad que padece el señor Lupin, ha dejado sin fuerzas a la señorita Tonks.

-¿Pero, cómo...?-preguntó Kingsley Shacklebolt visiblemente afectado.

-Creo que la niña ha heredado algunos síntomas de la enfermedad de su padre, que han perjudicado a la madre en la última noche porque ha sido luna llena.

-Pobre profesor Lupin-susurró Ron.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que la niña sea un...?-la señora Weasley dejó la pregunta en vilo.

-No-dijo la Dra. Doun-, pero tendrá síntomas cerca de la luna llena. La paciente-agregó-ha sufrido mucho en el último momento y el esfuerzo la debilitó muchísimo. Incluso en un momento hubo que decidir en su vida y la de la niña. Ella dio su vida por su hija.

Hubo un asentimiento general.

-Lo siento muchísimo-dijo la Dra. Doun yéndose a la sala de partos nuevamente.

-Mejor voy a ver a Remus-sugirió Kingsley.  
**  
**-Está bien-aceptó la señora Weasley, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-. Yo me vuelvo con Ron y Hermione al cuartel.

Ron de pronto sintió un leve tirón de parte de su madre y se encaminaron a la salida del hospital con amargura para perderse en las sombras de la noche esperando el autobús noctámbulo.

******************-*****************-

Unas semanas después estaban en el Grimmauld Place. La tristeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte en esa casa.

La muerte de Tonks había trastocado a todos, pero ver a la pequeña Alegra Andrómeda Lupin (ése fue el nombre que le puso Tonks antes de morir) daban esperanzas.

Cuando Lupin no estaba, los chicos se hacían cargo de la pequeña Alegra. Era una niña preciosa (sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello color castaño claro, cambiaba a violeta ó a rosa según su estado de ánimo) y se portaba de mil maravillas.

El día 23 de Mayo, los chicos estaban en el salón del Grimmauld Place con Alegra jugando con ellos. Pero Ron no lo hacía porque atendía los caprichos de Hermione, que a la semana daría a luz.

-Aquí tienes tu taza de chocolate-dijo Ron alcanzándosela al sillón donde reposaba.

-Pero... yo te pedí frutilla con crema-dijo Hermione, haciendo pucheritos.

-Ya las traigo-dijo Ron, cansado. Estaba así desde que Tonks había muerto. Al parecer Hermione estaba asustada por lo que le había pasado a Tonks y temía por la bebé.

Ron entró en la cocina y buscó las frutillas. Pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse.  
**  
**-¡MORTIFAGOS!-escuchó la voz de Harry.

Ron tiró el plato donde iba a poner las frutillas, que se hizo añicos, y sacó su varita. Entró al salón donde Harry sacaba los trasladores de emergencia que había en un cajón, pero sacó tres.

-Luna, Neville y Ginny en este-dijo Harry, dándoles uno que tenía forma de plato con hongos-. Y llévense a Alegra con ustedes-Harry le pasó a Luna la bebé que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Luna, asustada.

-Yo... quiero terminar de una maldita vez esto-dijo Harry, decidido, luego se acercó a Luna y la besó como si fuera la última vez que la vería-. Te amo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Yo también-respondió Luna un segundo antes que desapareciera con Neville, Ginny y Alegra.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Hermione, que no se había levantado del sofá porque no podía.

-No sé donde va este-dijo Harry, dándoles una copa con el emblema Black-, pero es el ultimo que hay.

-¿Y el tuyo?-preguntó Ron.

-Va a Hogwarts-contestó Harry-, se está desatando una gran batalla allí... algo me dice que la última.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

-Cuídate-dijo Hermione.

-No hagas locuras-pidió Ron.

-No lo haré-Harry ya estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando se les acercó los abrazó-. Cuídense-susurró antes de tomar el traslador y desparecer.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y tomaron el traslador.

La sensación de gancho en el estomago los condujo sin dirección y pisaron tierra firme, pero tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para que un rayo aturdidor no los alcance.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hermione, entre el mar de hechizos y voces que se escuchaban delante de ellos.

-Creo que es el Bosque Prohibido-dijo Ron.

Los hechizos cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos, por lo que decidieron moverse. Pasaron inadvertidos, confundiéndose con el bosque y llegaron al único lugar donde podía estar seguros: La Casa de los Gritos.

Ron tocó el centro del árbol con su varita y entraron con cuidado. Fue tedioso tratar de pasar por el túnel, pero finalmente llegaron. Se escuchaban muchos ruidos fuera de la casa y los chicos estaban cada vez más asustados.

Llegaron al salón y Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Ron.

-No-dijo Hermione al ver un liquido que caía de sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Estoy en trabajo de parto-contestó Hermione, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.


	18. Chapter 18

**18º-EL PARTO.  
**  
Llegaron al salón y Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, muy cansada de haber corrido.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Ron, preocupado.

-SS... No-dijo Hermione al ver un líquido que caía de sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Estoy en trabajo de parto-contestó Hermione, reprimiendo una mueca de un gran malestar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron, preocupado y acercándose a ella.

-Lo que escuchaste. Nuestra hija va a nacer-dijo Hermione con un grito de dolor.

-Pero falta una semana-replicó Ron.

-Se ha adelantado "gracias" a las pastillas que la Dra. Doun le ha dado tu madre en secreto para que me las den en la comida y no me estrece de nuevo... -contestó Hermione rápidamente, como si se tratara de una pregunta de un profesor, poniendo un tono sarcástico a la palabra "gracias". Luego cerró los ojos del dolor y gritó:-. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

-Tienes que calmarte-recomendó Ron, nervioso.

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA, MALDITO INSESIBLE? ¿ERES IDIOTA, WEASLEY?-gritó Hermione, empezando a transpirar.

Ron no contestó, pero puso los ojos en blanco, y luego comenzó a preparar precariamente las cosas para ayudar a su mujer a dar a luz a su hija. Convocó con su varita un recipiente y una toalla.

Afuera de la Casa de los Gritos se escuchaban los hechizos y las maldiciones a gritos. Sin pensar en eso y entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocarse en el parto, volvió a lo suyo:

-¡Aguamenti!-dijo apuntando con la varita al recipiente. En seguida, el agua apareció, llenándolo por completo-. ¡Burns!-volvió a decir para un poco entibiar el agua.  
**  
**Cuando todo estaba listo, ayudó a Hermione a sentarse un poco en sofá (no sin dificultades) y le sacó la ropa interior (A/N: no sean mal pensados, es que de que algún lado tiene que salir la bebé). Luego casi se desmaya con lo que vio...

¡Algo grande y enorme quería salir de Hermione!.

-¡Ron no te desmayes!-gritó Hermione mientras se doblaba del dolor-. ¡Ayuda a tu hija a salir! ¡AHORA, QUE ME DUELE!.

Ron cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Así que ésa "cosa" que salía de Hermione era la bebé... "Perfecto, Weasley. Eres patético" pensó Ron "Ni siquiera reconoces a tu hija".

-Cuando diga tres puja, por favor-pidió Ron cuando se preparó para sacar a su hija de ahí-. Uno... dos... tres... ¡puja!.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Hermione sacándole la goma espuma al sillón donde estaba, por el dolor que sentía.

Ron miró para debajo de vuelta y pudo ver que la 'cosa' se notaba más. Algo pelirrojo se veía allí...

-Ya está saliendo-indicó Ron, asomando la cabeza para ver a Hermione-. Una vez más, por favor. Cuando diga tres... uno... dos... tres... ¡puja!

-¡AAAAHHH!-gritó Hermione otra vez.

-Ya viene-dijo Ron-. Sólo una más...

-No... puedo... más, Ron...-jadeó Hermione, llorando y soltando el sillón sin fuerzas-. No puedo...

-Claro que puedes-dijo Ron acercándose a ella, quedando de cuclillas a su lado, le dio un pequeño beso, como tratando de infundirle fuerzas-. Vamos, un esfuerzo más... hazlo por Dana...

Hermione sólo asintió y Ron volvió a su lugar, a la espera de la bebé.

-Cuando diga tres... uno, dos... tres, puja, por favor.

Con el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, Ron sacó a su hija de allí tomándola en brazos.

Primero se quedó impresionado por tener algo tan chiquito en sus brazos, mientras la pequeña lloraba. Tenía un pequeño remolino color rojo en el centro de su cabeza. Realmente era una Weasley.

Ron se paró con dificultad y se la acercó a su madre, aún perdido en los grandes ojos de su niña, uno azul zafiro (como los de Ron) y otro castaño (como los de Hermione).

Hermione la tomó en brazos. Al parecer la niña al encontrarse en los cálidosbrazos de su madre y bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, la calmó, haciendo que terminase de llorar.

-Dana...-susurró Hermione al borde de las lágrimas y mirándola con cariño y amor.

A pesar de estar embobado mirando a su hijita pequeña, Ron agudizó el oído para escuchar si la batalla seguía en pie. Un grito de euforia por parte de alguien hizo que la demás gente se contagiara de la alegría.

-¿Quién crees que ganó?-preguntó Hermione asustada al oír gritos. Instintivamente, arropó más a Dana contra sí.

-Creo que nosotros-respondió Ron sonriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

**19º- Dana.******

Días después, Ron estaba en San Mungo junto con Hermione y Dana en una de las habitaciones, acostados en la cama. Los dos jóvenes estaban acostados uno a cada lado de la cama con Dana en el medio durmiendo.

-Es tan linda...-comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Si que lo es-afirmó Ron, dejando de lado el oso de color blanco con el que había entretenido a Dana hacía dos segundos antes hasta que se durmió.

-Permiso...-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Era Ginny-. Que cosa más bonita...-dijo mirando a la niña.

-Yo ya sabía que era hermoso, pero gracias por decírmelo, Ginny-expresó otra voz, en este caso, masculina.

-Eres un idiota, Fred-lo reprendió Ginny, mirándolo detrás de ella.

Luego empezó a entrar mucha gente: los hermanos (Bill entró con Fleur y Percy obvio que no estaba; todos tenían algún rasguño en las partes visibles) y padres de Ron (que afortunadamente no tenían nada), Harry (bastante pálido, con varios cortes en la cara y un cabestrillo), Neville (tomado de la mano con Ginny), Luna (con Alegra en sus brazos durmiendo), Lavender y Seamus (estos dos últimos con un niño durmiendo en brazos).

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente Bill, sonriendo contento-. ¿Cómo está mi querida sobrinita?

-Dormida-contestó Hermione riendo al ver tanta gente-. ¿Cómo es que los dejaron entrar a todos?

-Se debe a que somos una familia muy numerosa-respondió George con tono de sabihondo (el mismo que usaba Hermione cuando la conocieron, casi ocho años antes)-, y la enfermera dijo "Sólo la familia por favor", así que pasamos todos...

Todos rieron del comentario de George.

-¿Ese es Ryan?-preguntó Ron a Seamus y Lavender al ver al pequeño que tenían en los brazos.

-Sí-Lavender se acercó a ellos para que pudieran ver mejor al pequeño. Tenía el pelo color arena y unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Es precioso-dijo Hermione, mirando al bebé con una sonrisa.

-Será un peligro para las mujeres, como Se-Se-opinó Lavender asintiendo con la cabeza.

Intencionalmente, Ron se acercó más al cuerpo de su hija, como para protegerla.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Lavender-. Ya me dieron el alta y quiero que mis padres conozcan a su nieto. Adiós-y con eso salió de la habitación junto a Seamus y el pequeño Ryan.

-¿Cómo va todo en el mundo ahora sin Voldemort?-preguntó Ron, haciendo la pregunta que quería hacer hacía días y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerla.

-Bien-contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo-. Mejor de lo que espera en realidad.

-Los aurores han capturado a todos los mortífagos que no murieron en la batalla-explicó Bill-. Fue fácil porque sólo quedaron los de menor rango y eran más fáciles de atrapar.

-¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Hermione, preocupada por el aspecto de su amigo.

-Bien-dijo Harry un poco serio-. He estado inconsciente dos días, pero ya estoy bien.  
**  
**-¿Es cierto que...?-Ron no terminó la frase y señaló con su cabeza a Alegra, que jugaba con los aros en forma de rabanito de Luna.

-Sí-contestó Harry con pesadumbre-. Ya no hay más merodeadores.

Todos se quedaron callados en señal de respeto.

-¿Quién se hará cargo de...?-una vez más Ron no terminó la pregunta y señaló a Alegra.

-Luna y yo lo haremos-contestó Harry-. Remus me nombró su padrino y a Luna su madrina.

-¿Le dirán lo que pasó?-preguntó Hermione.

-No-contestó Luna-. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero creo que será lo mejor para ella.

-Es verdad-aceptó Harry.

-Creo que es mejor que Dana no sepa nada tampoco-dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ron.

Los demás asintieron.

-¿Crees que te molestará tener otra ahijada?-preguntó Hermione, después de un rato.

-En absoluto-respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Yo ya le había dicho a Ron que sería el padrino de Dana.

-¿Ginny?-la aludida miró a Ron-. ¿Quieres ser la madrina de Dana?.

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo Ginny con un gritito de alegría.

-Entonces ya está todo-opinó Hermione.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo la familia de Ron, excepto Ginny.

-Adiós-saludaron a Ron, Hermione y Dana, y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-inquirió Neville.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Ron.

-Con nuestras vidas-dijo Neville.

-Yo buscaré trabajo, pero trataré de entrar en la escuela de Aurores-respondió Ron.

-Nosotros lo mismo-dijo Harry, señalando a Luna y a él-. Sólo que Luna no trabajará para poder cuidar a Alegra.

-Yo creo que estudiaré para mendimaga-expresó Hermione-, pero debo esperar un par de meses, hasta que Dana sea un poco más grande. Tal vez unos tres meses.

-¿Y tú, Neville?-preguntó Ron.

-Bueno-dijo Neville un poco colorado, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Ginny-, nos iremos con Ginny a Francia por unos meses. Mis padres me han dejado ese regalo hace muchos años y lo recibiría cuando cumpliese 18.

-¿Tú y Ginny están...?

-Sí-contestaron a unísono sonriendo.

-¡Qué bueno!-dijeron Ron y Hermione, que eran los únicos que no sabían nada sobre la pareja.

-¿Entonces todo terminó?-preguntó Ron.

-Creo que no-negó Harry-. Alegra y Dana no sabrán nada de lo que pasó este año y cuando se enteren... Si Dana tiene el carácter de Ron cuando se levanta de mal humor, no quiero imaginar que hará cuando lo sepa...

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, no?-preguntó Ron.

Los demás sólo rieron.

**FIN.**


End file.
